


Popstar Fiance (Book 2)

by asbowden14



Series: Popstar Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Famous Harry, IDK I'm really bad at tags, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Top Louis Tomlinson, do I just tag everything?, help me, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asbowden14/pseuds/asbowden14
Summary: Just because there was a proposal and a ring is now on Harry's finger doesn't mean it's going to make anything easier for the couple. Harry is headed off on tour and the world has a lot to say about their engagement.(Book 1: Popstar Boyfriend)©asbowden14
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Popstar Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216676
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Louis leaned against the doorway to the kitchen smiling at his fiancé. Harry was listening to music and dancing while making breakfast. His hair still a mess from last night, his neck littered with hickeys, and his shorts hung low on his hips. What made the whole thing so endearing was that the song playing was Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' and was waving his hands around staring at his ring. After the classic ''Cause if you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it' Harry would shout, "He did."

Louis just continued to stare fondly at Harry when the other lad finally spun around, screaming when he saw Louis. "Having fun?" Louis teased softly. "And yes, I do like it so I did put a ring on it."

Harry just blushed, still holding a hand over his heart trying to calm the beating. Louis did really scare the crap out of him. "Shut up," Harry mumbled, ducking down to hide his burning cheeks.

Louis used his shoulder to pop himself off the doorway, walking over to Harry. He gently grabbed his hips, pulling him closer. "Hey," He said softly, gaining Harry's attention. "I love you."

Harry just smiled back at him, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck. "I love you too."

Louis chuckled when he felt Harry's hand move and saw his gaze shift. "Is the ring more interesting than me now?"

Harry blushed again, turning back to Louis. "It's just so pretty."

"And you look very pretty with it on. I'm glad you like it." Which was very true. Louis was certainly happy that Harry loved his ring so much.

"I still can't believe it. Like, you really wanna marry me?" Harry asked.

Louis cooed softly at the shine in Harry's eyes, showing that he was feeling emotional. "I do. Very much. So just keep that in mind while you're away. I'm still going to be right here, waiting for you."

Harry pulled Louis in, kissing him desperately. "How did I get so incredibly lucky?"

"You decided to be a creep and send a total stranger backstage passes."

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "You're always going to throw that in my face aren't you?"

"Definitely."

Harry just rolled his eyes, pulling away from Louis to put their breakfast on plates. "You're the worst sometimes."

"Hey, you said yes."

The two just laughed. They sat down and played footies while they ate. "There's something I need to talk to you about," Harry said, foot sliding away from Louis' as he got nervous.

"What's up?" Louis asked, reaching over and grabbing Harry's hand, refusing to let the lad sink in on himself.

"There are a few things. Liam luckily managed to warn me before I got the call, but our management team isn't too happy with me right now."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

"They don't mind me being gay and were lenient with me having a relationship suddenly, but they're not happy I didn't tell them about the engagement before it was out there."

"I don't see why it's any of their business."

"It's part of the job Louis. There is a bit of control I have to give up sometimes. They run the show." Louis just rolled his eyes. "I know you don't understand. I know you think it's stupid, that's just how it is. We are lucky with who we ended up with though because they've been pretty relaxed with us on things. I mean, they could've forced me to stay in the closet, but they didn't. I know some people who haven't been as lucky as I am."

Louis calms just the slightest. He has to remember that it's all part of Harry's job, something that is foreign to him. "Yeah, I suppose. You really know people who are stuck in the closet cause of who they work for?"

Harry nodded. "It sucks. I feel bad for them because it hurts having to pretend. I was petrified when I told them about my sexuality because there was a brief discussion of hiding it and girlfriends and I have no idea what would've happened to me if I had to hide. The lads stuck up for me though and we worked it out and I was able to be free. I still have to be careful and they expect me to run things by them. I never told you about the phone call I got about when our relationship went public."

"What did they say?" Louis asked, already feeling defensive.

"Calm down. Once I assured them how I felt and the stability of it they settled down. The industry is a bit fucked up and people don't overly care if the lads, for example, were just going through girlfriends like it's nothing. For me though, if I was just flying through boyfriends if would be a problem. People would see me as a slut or carrying a disease, anything. It's stupid I know, but it's how it is."

"Reputation to uphold."

"Exactly. Me being the gay member of the band, I'm held to a bit higher of a standard. As the years have passed our management relaxes more though. I mean, some of our tweets would've gotten me in trouble before, but now no one cares."

"You'd tell me if I ever was pushing boundaries for you right? Like, I don't want you to get in any trouble for anything or have your fans upset."

"You're fine. And yes, I would tell you if something wasn't okay. Honestly, sometimes I like causing just a tad bit of trouble."

"Oh, do you now. Don't tell me cause I'll take this tour quite fun," Louis said, hand squeezing Harry's thigh.

Harry would have to ask him later about what kind of fun he has in mind. "Anyway," He started. "We're going to have an interview soon and they want to play up on how in love we are and how sure we are of this and whatnot."

"Well, it's a good thing we are in love and are very sure of this," Louis smiled.

Harry smiled back at him before moving closer so he could hug him. "Yeah. Good thing."

"So, you're okay?" Louis asked, leaning back so he could see Harry's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said I was able to sort of brace myself thanks to Liam."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"I know we're going to work things out the best we can. But they also mentioned having you visit us a lot on tour."

Louis couldn't stop the eye roll at that. He loved Harry, but he wasn't going to let his management try and control him at all. "We will see what we can do. But I suppose I could try and make it out more than originally planned. I'm not doing it for them though. I'm doing it for you because I know it will make you happy to see me."

Harry nodded, smiling at Louis. "It would make me very happy."

"Okay, then we can relook over everything and try to squeeze in some more visits. I will complain about travel though and I'm definitely going to complain about you having to pay for it."

"I know you are," Harry said, pecking Louis' lips quickly. "Hey, maybe you can catch a flight with Ed some time. I think some of our touring areas overlap."

Louis hummed. "Yeah. I haven't seen him in a while. Miss his company."

Harry pouted. "You'll miss my company more thought right?"

Louis just laughed softly at him and nodded. "Of course. I always miss you when you're not next to me."

"If it makes you feel any better, we can stop talking and you can be in me?" Harry winked.

Louis laughed, but grabbed Harry's waist and pulled him in close. "I do believe I like the way you think Styles."

"Then take me up to our bedroom and show me a good time fiancé."

"Of course, fiancé."

Harry yelped when Louis suddenly threw him over his shoulder. "Louis," He laughed.

"I've got you, baby," Louis replied, smacking Harry's ass. Harry moaned, gripping onto Louis' shirt.

Louis just smirked, tossing Harry onto the bed as soon as he was close enough. Harry's cheeks were already flushed a bit and his hair was a mess from being thrown around, but holy hell did he look good. "I love you," Harry said, smiling up at him.

Louis smiled back, climbing on top of Harry. "I love you too, Princess," He said, kissing him softly. "Going to take good care of you now okay?"

Harry just nodded, goosebumps rising as Louis' fingers ghosted over his skin. "Okay," He choked out.

Louis slowly removed both of their clothes, holding Harry close as he continued to kiss him, his hand gliding up and down Harry's side. "You're so beautiful Harry. I love you so much," Louis whispered.

Harry blushed at the compliment, before moaning as he felt one of Louis' fingers circling his entrance. "Lou," He gasped.

Louis just kissed him again, muffling the noises as his finger pushed in. "So, so beautiful. Such pretty noises too."

Harry was falling apart under the attention, gripping onto Louis' shoulders as another finger pushed in beside the first. His body would never get used to Louis' touch. Every little thing Louis did to him he got a reaction. "P-please," Harry moaned after a third finger was inside of him. "Want you. Please, Louis, please," He begged, holding onto him tightly.

Louis complied, softly shushing Harry as he removed his fingers. "Alright, Princess. Shh, I got you."

Louis let Harry lay flat on his back. Louis added some lube around his member before moving so he was lined up with Harry. He smiled down at the lad who was staring up at him with so much love and trust. "Kiss me," Harry said softly.

Louis leaned down, kissing Harry's lip while he slowly pushed himself in. Harry held onto Louis' biceps, squeezing them tightly as he felt himself getting filled. He loved being this close to Louis. Feeling so connected with him in every way. "I love you," Louis whispered.

Harry moaned as Louis began to move. He fell apart as Louis built up a rhythm, hitting his prostate dead on every time he thrust forward. "So close," Harry said breathlessly, holding onto Louis as tight as he could.

Louis reached between them, wrapping his hand around Harry's dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Harry lost it, coming hard, his fingers digging into Louis' arms. It only took a few more thrusts before Louis came as well.

Harry whined when Louis pulled out, curling into his side once Louis was next to him again. "Good?" Louis asked, his fingers now running through Harry's hair.

"I'm good. Love you so much, Louis."

"I love you too Harry," Louis smiled, kissing the top of his head. "We should take a shower."

Harry just hummed. "Snuggle with me for just a minute. Don't want to leave your arms just yet," Harry said, burying himself deeper into Louis' side, listening to his heartbeat.

"Okay." Louis held him close and let the lad cling onto him. "Take as long as you need."

Harry closed his eyes and just enjoyed being wrapped up in Louis' arms for a little bit. He wanted to get as much of Louis as he could before he had to leave. "I really do love you, Louis."

"I know you do. I love you too," Louis assured again. "Let's get cleaned up real quick then we can cuddle all afternoon okay?"

"Okay."

Louis carried Harry to the bathroom, helping him get cleaned up in the shower as he still held onto Louis. Louis knew the lad was started to get scared about leaving, but he didn't mind taking care of him and doing whatever he could to help calm Harry. If Harry wanted to remain attached to his hip for the time being, then so be it.

Once they were cleaned and dressed, Louis held true to his word and let Harry curl up close to him and held him while they relaxed for the rest of the day. For now, they were both content.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis was pissed. He was sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone and seeing all the things that were being said about his engagement to Harry. For the most part, he has been able to deal with the hate and block it out, but right now, the shit people were saying was getting to him.

It seemed as though no other celebrity was doing anything interesting at the moment as Harry and his name were the only thing he could see almost everywhere he looked. Didn't Taylor Swift write another shitty song about a boy she dated? Couldn't they talk about that? Why did people feel the need to analyze and discuss this anyway? Getting engaged with someone should be a happy thing.

"Lou?" Louis sighed, tipping his head back so he could call out to Harry. "Downstairs in the living room love."

He closed out of everything and tucked his phone away. He didn't want Harry to know he's looking because the lad had already asked him to stay off everything for a while and he promised he would. He just couldn't help himself this morning after Lottie texted him that saying 'people suck. Don't listen to them.'

"There you are," Harry smiled, jogging over and curling up into Louis' lap. "Love you," He smiled, kissing his cheek and hugging him.

Louis smiled back at him and held him close. "I love you too. You seem to be in a good mood this morning," He noted.

"I want ice cream."

"Oh yeah? What do you expect me to do about that?"

"Take me for ice cream cause you love me and want me happy and if you do I'll let you fuck me later," Harry said simply, wiggling his hips.

Louis groaned, grabbing Harry's hips to stop his movements. "Harold."

"Lewis," Harry winked. "Put some sprinkles on top and I'll blow you too."

Louis squeezed Harry's hips. "I suppose an ice cream wouldn't hurt."

Harry cheered, standing up and pulling Louis to his feet. "Let's go right now."

Louis just laughed, letting Harry pull him to his feet. "Calm down there curly."

"Move faster," Harry whined, practically skipping to the door to put his shoes on.

Louis just rolled his eyes but picked up his pace to meet Harry at the door. "Are we going to be nice and offer the boys any?"

"Nope. I'm about to spend several months in their company, so I don't want to see their faces again until I have to. Your face, however, I want to stare at as much as I can."

"Whatever you say."

The two got in the car, Louis holding Harry's hand in the middle while he drove them to the ice cream shop. They sat in the car for a few minutes after arriving, waiting for the place to die down a little bit so Harry had more of a chance to slip in and out without getting swarmed. "I think we're good. Let's go," Harry said, already climbing out of the car.

Louis followed him, grabbing ahold of his hand again as they walked inside. He could tell the cashier recognized Harry by the way she was staring at him but was glad that she tried to remain calm. "H-hi," She smiled. "What can I get you?"

Harry bit his lip while looking over all of the options. "I'll just have a scoop of vanilla on a sugar cone please," Louis said.

Harry turned to Louis. "That's boring."

"I'm sure you'll get something crazy enough for the both of us," Louis teased.

Harry just rolled his eyes and turned back. "I want a scoop of smurf cotton candy covered in rainbow sprinkles on sugar cone please," Harry ordered, turning to face Louis right after. "Not one word out of you," He warned.

Louis just smiled at him, bumping Harry's hip with his own. The girl scooped their ice cream, smiling wide at Harry when she passed it over. "I hope you enjoy."

Harry smiled back, handing Louis his ice cream for a second. "Would you like a picture before I go?" He offered.

Her eyes got big and she nodded quickly. "Oh please, thank you so much."

Louis stood aside for a second while she pulled her phone out of her apron, the two taking a selfie together. "Have a nice day," Harry smiled.

"You too. Thank you again. Congratulations on your engagement by the way. Hi Louis," She waved.

Louis waved back, the best he could anyway with two ice cream cones in his hand. Harry said goodbye one more time before taking his ice cream from Louis so they could walk out. They went over to one of the picnic tables outside and sat down across from each other, their ankles hooking together under the table. "She was nice," Louis commented.

"Most are," Harry responded, licking away at his ice cream, humming at the flavor. Louis grumbled a second, thinking back to all the stuff he read his morning. "What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Louis shrugged.

Harry just narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. What did you say?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," Louis said, turning to face away from Harry.

"What's wrong?" Harry pressed, leaning to see Louis' face.

"Just drop it, Harry."

"No. What did you say?"

Louis sighed, turning fully away from Harry so his back was to him. "Drop it," Louis said, a little more stern.

Harry pouted and continued to eat his ice cream while Louis ignored him. Well, this wasn't as fun of an outing as Harry pictured. They sat in silence until Harry noticed some people taking pictures. "Can you turn around, please," He asked quietly.

"Why?"

"There are people watching and I don't seem anyone being happy with the newly engaged couple ignoring each other," Harry snapped. Now he was just angry. It vanished though when Louis turned around, his eyes slightly red as he was fighting back tears. "Lou," He said softly, reaching out to grab Louis' hand.

Louis just pulled it away and took a deep breath. "You ready to go?"

Harry just nods, standing up and walking over to Louis to hold his hand. He can tell Louis' doesn't want to, but he doesn't pull away either. "I love you," Harry assured, leaning into Louis more.

"I know. I love you too," Louis replied, dumping the rest of his cone into the trash bin they passed.

The car ride home is quiet, but Harry is at least thankful Louis still held his hand on the way. When they arrived home Harry took care of his trash before going upstairs and laying beside Louis in bed. "Can you talk to me please?" Harry asked.

"I really don't want to right now Harry. Just let me rest," Louis said, pulling the blanket up and curling up on his side. Harry sighed, but stayed quiet. He didn't want to fight. "You can hold me though if you want," Louis said quietly.

Harry turned on his side, instantly wrapping an arm around Louis and pulling him in close. "I got you." He could feel a tear hit his skin but didn't say anything, just held Louis a little tighter. "I got you," He whispered again.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry watched Louis while he slept, even with his eyes closed he seemed distressed and it hurt Harry to see him like that. He can only imagine what's being said right now if the texts from the lads asking what the hell happened are anything to go by.

He finally caved and logged in to his social media to see what was happening. He rolled his eyes at all of it. Over the years he's learned to let this just bounce off of him. Things still hurt sure, and sometimes he had to snap back at people, but for the most part, he was able to ignore it because he saw it for what it was. Fake.

He frowned and glanced over at Louis when one of the accounts shows that he was active earlier. Now he understood what was wrong. Louis saw what was being said about their engagement. No way in hell was Harry going to let him see what was being said now.

Harry quietly reached across Louis and grabbed his phone off the bedside table and slipping it into his pocket. He then picked his own phone back up and dialed Liam's number. "Harry, hey," Liam answered after only a couple of rings. "What the hell is happening?"

"We're good. Louis is just having a hard time with the hate right now."

"I thought you guys agreed you were going to stay off social media till one of us gave you the okay?"

"I thought that as well. I just went on though and come to find out, Louis was on earlier. Of course, he didn't tell me and, yeah. I don't know what set him off at the ice cream shop, but he got in a mood, and well as you can see based on those classy headlines, we're clearly regretting our decision to get engaged," Harry scoffed. He seriously wonders how people come up with stuff like that.

"Damn. I'm sorry. Have you tried talking to him again?" Liam asked.

"He's sleeping right now. Though I'm tempted to handcuff his stupid ass to the bed so when he wakes up he has no place to run."

"Ignoring the burning question of why you have handcuffs, I also don't think forcing him to talk is the way to go," Liam advised.

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know. I'm just frustrated that he didn't talk to me beforehand and hurting for him because I hate this. I hate that just because he's with me he has to deal with this shit." Harry saw Louis shift a bit, so he reached over, letting his fingers brush through Louis' hair, the older lad settling back in again, staying asleep.

"I know. The best we can do is just support him and keep reassuring him that everything is fine. I mean, that's how we got through a lot of it."

Harry bit his lip, now feeling sad. "I don't want to leave next week Liam. I can't leave him. I'm scared."

"Harry," Liam said softly. He could hear the lad hurting. "You guys are going to be okay. Louis will be okay. We're going to figure this out."

"I know. Will you let Niall and Zayn know everything is okay? Especially Niall before he comes kicking my door in," He chuckled softly.

"Of course. Tell Louis we're here for him."

"I will. Thank you, Liam."

"Anytime," Liam said, hanging up.

Harry set his phone down, moving to lay on his side again and hold Louis. "I love you so much," He whispered, hugging Louis tightly.

"I love you too Haz," Louis whispered back, his hand coming up with grab the one wrapped around him.

Harry leaned back a bit. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Louis shook his head. "Are you okay?" Louis shook his head again. "Louis, please face me."

Louis sighed, but let go of Harry's hand so he could turn around. "I'm sorry for being a dick."

"Don't apologize. I know why you were upset. I saw that you went online this morning."

"Which means you went on as well."

"And see how I'm talking to you about it," Harry said, staring Louis down.

Louis rolled his eyes but curled up closer to Harry. "I'm sorry."

"Please talk to me next time."

"Okay."

"I know it sucks right now, but it will blow over. I promise. Someone else will do something stupid and before you know it we're old news."

"I hate your life sometimes. Sorry."

Harry chuckled and kissed Louis' head. "It's fine. You have every right to. I just need you to love me."

"I do. I know this stuff makes me act like a jerk, but it won't ever make me stop loving you or wanting to be with you. I promise. You just have to bear with me."

"I will. As long as you at least try to talk to me about it so I can help. You don't have to deal with it on your own. The lads and I are here for you."

"You all are too good to me."

"We all care about you."

"So, any idea what's being said now? I know you made the comment of people watching us while we were out."

"You don't need to worry about that. It's all stupid stuff that we know isn't true."

Louis turned around for a second, before turning back to Harry. "Harold, where is my phone."

"Don't worry about it," Harry smiled.

"You're stealing my stuff now?"

"Yup. You can't be trusted. And I want us to be happy and enjoy being together while we can."

Louis sighed and nodded. "Fine. You're right. I want to enjoy our time together as well. Plus, we need to focus on you and not me. I need to know that you're going to be okay with me for a bit."

Harry smiled softly as they readjusted and now it was Harry curled up in Louis' arms. "I really don't want to leave you."

"I know you don't. You're going to have so much fun though. The minute you hit that first stage you're going to remember how much you love being out there and you'll forget about me for a bit. Which is okay. That's good."

"You'll keep your phone on you though so I can call any time I need to?"

"If you return my phone to me yes," Louis chuckled. "I will have the volume up and be there whenever you need me. I'm going to visit as much as I can. It's all going to work out just fine. I'm sure it will be hard at times, but I know that we will be okay. I wouldn't have proposed to you if I didn't think we would make it."

Harry nodded, moving his hand so he could look at his ring again. "You're my everything, Louis. I love you."

"I love you too, Harry. Now, I think we've spent enough time being sad for now. I think we should do something that makes us happy."

Harry smiled, a hand making its way up Louis' thigh toward his crotch ."Hm, I agree."

Louis moaned as Harry's hand came in contact with his groin. "I was thinking a game of some sort, but this works too." Harry laughed, squeaking as Louis moved them so he could climb on top. "I love you."

Harry smiled, letting Louis kiss him. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Louis clung onto Harry's sleeve, hiding himself behind Harry as they pushed through the crowd. The other lads were huddled around to help hide Louis away. The lads had a last-minute interview scheduled to help promote the album release and tour. Harry had gotten a call to bring Louis along to show they were doing fine.

Louis hated this part sometimes and he could hear so many questions being thrown out about their engagement and some hate about the pictures from their ice cream date saying how Louis was ignoring Harry. Louis did have a small smile though when Niall slipped his hand into his and held it. It made him chuckle a bit.

Once Paul got them inside Harry immediately pulled Louis out from behind him and cupped his face in his hands. "I love you so much. Don't listen to them. Are you okay?"

Louis laughed and nodded his head. "I'm okay. I love you too." Harry just smiled and pecked his lips. Louis looked down, then at Niall. "You can let go of my hand now Niall."

"I'm good."

Louis just sighed, but let Niall continue to hold his hand. Harry rolled his head, but just let it slide and moved to hold Louis' other hand. "Sorry there's a lot of shit going on Louis," Zayn said as they started to walk down the hallway.

"I'm getting used to it I suppose. Don't really care for the names they were calling me though. And I do actually love Harry."

"We know you do," Liam said. "For some reason, people just seem to think you're not allowed to have problems sometimes and have to be perfect."

"You're perfect in my eyes," Naill said.

"Niall I swear, if you don't stop hitting on Louis I'll kill you," Harry warned.

"Louis deserves all the love, Harold. I just want him to know I'm available as a side chick if he needs me."

Louis laughed loudly at that. "Well, he doesn't. I leave him plenty satisfied," Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Harry," Louis scolded, letting go of his hand for a second to flick him.

"Sorry."

"Whipped bitch," Naill whispered.

Harry reached over and slapped him upside the head. "Both of you," Liam now warned.

"I hate this band," Zayn said, walking ahead of them.

"Baby, don't leave us," Niall called.

They all got settled and ready, the host coming over and saying hello and thanking them for coming out. Harry got Louis set up on the side so he could watch them. Kissing him several times before he was pulled away to get ready to go out.

"Our next guests are about to drop their new album and are preparing for their next worldwide tour. Please welcome, One Direction."

People were cheering as the lads walked out, waving at their fans before finding their seats. "Thanks so much for having us Michael," Liam said.

"Of course. So, tell us about your new album."

"The plan is for it to be released in two days, which gives it time to get around before we head out on tour. We got a lot of great songs on there and have been working really hard to make it the best one yet," Zayn said.

"Niall wrote a lot of the music for the songs and we all collaborated in the writing process," Harry added.

"Now I know Louis had helped on one of the songs before, did you contribute to anything on this album?"

"Not this time around, but he certainly influenced what I had to contribute. Kind of obsessed with him," Harry joked.

"Congratulations on the engagement by the way," Michael said. "Breaking a lot of hearts that's for sure."

"I know. I still love all the fans, but I'm happy I get to be with someone like Louis. He makes me incredibly happy and he's honestly amazing."

"We all love Louis," Liam chimed in. "He's become a part of our little family so easily and he's a great friend."

"That's great. Now, I do have to ask, what happened while you two were out last?"

"Louis was just feeling a little down about some of the things that have been said since our engagement. Which is certainly understandable and he processes it differently than we all do because he hasn't been around it as long as we have. There are no issues between us though and I mean. Just treat people with kindness right?"

"Definitely," Michael agreed.

They finally moved off the topic of Louis and got back to the album and tour. Overall it went really well. As soon as they were done Harry went right back over to Louis who was smiling at him and holding his arms out for a hug. "You're too sweet," Louis said, holding onto Harry.

"You both are so gross," Zayn said, passing them. "Get a room."

They just laughed, all of them getting ready to head out again. "You boys all set?" Paul asked as they gathered around.

"Yup. We're ready to go," Liam said.

Harry and Niall each took one of Louis' hands again as they went back outside. About halfway down the path, Harry reluctantly let Louis go, trusting Paul to get him to the car safely while they signed some things for the fans. He was nervous though as the last time he let Louis go to the car he was attacked.

Louis gave him a small smile, pulled his hand out of Niall's who didn't want to let go. He stood in front of Paul who placed a hand on his back and guided him through. Louis didn't particularly like how some people did reach out trying to grab at him, but they made it through and to the car. "I'm told you are to get right in," Paul said, opening the door for him."

"And I'm okay with that," Louis said, checking all around before getting in, Paul closing the door behind him.

Louis sat alone, though he knew Paul was right outside the door. It was about fifteen more minutes before the door opened again, jumping Louis slightly, but calming when he saw Harry's face. "You okay?" Harry asked, sliding in next to Louis.

"I'm good," Louis assured.

The rest of the lads all climbed in and they started to make their way out. "We're all heading back to Louis and I's house today," Harry told Paul after he got in the driver's seat.

"I think that went well," Liam said.

The others agreed and relaxed for the rest of the ride. Once they got back Louis got them all out some drinks and they sat outside on the deck, enjoying the sun. "I don't want to leave here," Harry whined.

"You'll be fine," Louis said, resting a hand on Harry's thigh. "Home will be waiting for you."

Harry just smiled, turning to look at Louis who had his eyes closed, leaning back. "Yeah. Home."


	5. Chapter 5

The album release was perfect and was receiving stunning reviews. Louis was so happy for the lads, but also happy people have shifted their focus elsewhere. The only time his name is mentioned now is when people try and guess what lyrics Harry wrote are about Louis.

The lads were over at Harry and Louis' to celebrate. Louis groaned as Lottie's name flashed on his screen for a facetime. He knew why she was calling and he knew the rest of his sisters would be on there as well. "Yes, Lotts?" Louis answered.

"Where are they?" She asked right away, already squealing and Louis could hear the album playing in the background.

"Where are who?" Louis asked, playing dumb.

Fizz grabbed the phone and glared at Louis. "You know who, now hand the phone over to Harry."

"You're telling me you guys didn't call just to talk to your big brother?" Loui teased, walking into the room where the boys were.

"Louis," They collectively whined.

Harry rolled his eyes when he realized who was on the phone. He walked over, taking the phone away from him. "Hello my beauties," He greeted.

The twins screamed and Lottie and Fizz said hi. "We love the album so much," Fizz smiled.

Harry smiled back, sitting down so the others could lean in. "Thanks, love," Zayn said.

"I only have one complaint," Lottie said. Everyone was a little surprised and just waited for her to say more. "I'm now stuck singing songs that could possibly be about my brother," She groaned.

Fizz agreed, the twins just shrugged, and everyone else laughed. Louis leaned over the top of the phone to wink at his sister. "Inset dirty comment here that I can't say with little ears around about a certain part of my life," Louis said.

The twins were confused but Lottie and Fizz pretended to barf. "Louis, stop it," Lottie yelled. "Don't be gross."

"Louis, leave your sisters alone," Harry scolded, slapping his arm.

Louis stood up straight, crossing his arms and staring at Harry. "Why does Harry look like he's going to piss himself?" Fizz chuckled.

The lads all just laughed at Harry who just stared back at Louis, scared shitless with how much dominance was radiating off the lad toward him. "I really don't think you want to know the answer to that," Niall chimed in. "I really wish I could say it right now. Do we need to leave you two alone?"

"I'm hanging up. Oh no," Lottie said shaking her head, catching on.

The rest of the girls tried to stop her, but she already hung up. "Harold," Louis said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly.

"Yeah, maybe we should go," Liam said standing up. "I don't want to see or hear whatever is going to happen next."

"Ditto," Zayn said.

"Suit yourselves," Niall said, leaning back into the couch.

Zayn rolled his eyes, grabbing Niall and pulling him to his feet. "Get the hell out of here. See ya," He waved to Louis and Harry.

"Thanks for coming over lads," Louis smiled. Once they were out the door Louis turned back to Harry. "Just you and me now Princess," He smirked.

Harry blushed, shrinking back into his seat some. "Sorry."

"For?"

"Scolding and hitting you."

"Hmm," Louis hummed, looking Harry over. There's been something that's been on the back of his mind that he thinks this is the perfect time to bring it back into play. "I think a couple of spankings are in order, don't you think?"

Harry choked on air, his entire neck burning hot at the thought. "I uh, um I mean," he stammered.

Louis loved seeing him so flustered. "Fair enough?"

Harry finally locked eyes with Louis and just stared at him. "Yes please."

Louis nodded once. "Upstairs, naked, on the bed," He instructed.

Harry scrambled to his feet, his need to obey and please Louis taking over. Louis kind of adored submissive Harry. He loved his big doe eyes and how pliant and willing he is. He loves taking care of him, everything.

He gave Harry a moment before he made his way upstairs, his heart beating faster as he got closer to the bedroom. When he walked in he could swear his dick popped right up at the sight. Harry was doing exactly as told. He was naked, and kneeling in the middle of the bed, hands placed on his thighs and head down. "Haz," Louis spoke softly.

Harry looked up and smiled at Louis. "I did just as you asked."

"Yes you did, baby. Very good job," Louis praised. He sat on the edge of the bed and patted his lap. "Come here now."

Harry crawled over to Louis, laying himself across his lap, and popped his ass up in the air. Louis really just wanted to fuck him now. "How many?" Harry asked.

"How many do you feel you deserve?"

"Fifteen?"

"Count," Was all Louis said before landing the first smack.

Harry squeaked, jolting forward with the force, before moaning out a, "One."

Louis gently rubbed the skin where he smacked before pulling his hand back and bringing it back down. Harry continued to moan and count as Louis kept them coming. "Okay?" Louis asked, after the tenth slap. He had to admit, the sight of a red handprint on Harry's pale skin was turning him on even more.

"F-fine," Harry choked out, sounding out of breath. "Another, please."

Louis nodded, before delivering the final five smacks back to back, Harry giving up on counting on the final two. Louis just stared at the lad, his mind blown by how much Harry enjoyed this as he both saw and felt the come on his lap. Louis pulled Harry up, rolling him back on the bed and cupping his face in his hands. "I love you so much Harry, you were so very good. My perfect little Princess," He praised, kissing all over Harry's face.

Harry finally started to giggle, wiggling around his Louis' hold. "Lou," He laughed.

"You okay?"

Harry nodded. "Perfect. Can I take care of you now please?" Harry asked, reaching out and cupping Louis' hard on in his hand.

"Fucking hell," Louis moaned, just now realizing how neglected his cock felt.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Harry smirked, moving so that he could help Louis out of his clothes.

Louis laid back once he was naked, moaning as Harry took him into his mouth right away. Louis grabbed hold of Harry's curls, tugging on his curls, something he knew would get the younger to moan around him. It really didn't take him all that long before he was coming down the back of Harry's throat.

Harry swallowed every last drop before pulling off and moving so he could lay next to Louis' again. They both laid next to each other quietly for a bit, just enjoying the other's presence. "Okay. My ass hurts," Harry finally spoke up, making both of them laugh.

"I've got you. On your belly there Princess," Louis said. He got out of bed to grab the lotion from the bathroom. He came back and sat down on the back of Harry's thighs. He tried not to think too hard on the fact that they're both still naked and he could very easily just reach forward and open the lad up instead so he could fuck him.

Harry let out a sigh at the feeling of Louis' hands kneading into his skin, the cool lotion soothing the burning skin. "Thank you," He said softly.

Louis just hummed, continuing to take care of Harry. Once he deemed everything good, knowing that if he continued things would get heated again, he moved off. He pulled the blanket up over the two of them, letting Harry cuddle into his chest. "I love you, Harry. And I'm so incredibly proud of you and the new album. Though I agree with my sister, it will be weird hearing them sing along to lyrics I know are about me," He laughed softly.

Harry nodded, laughing as well. "I love you, Louis. Thank you for being my everything."

Louis smiled, kissing the top of Harry's head and holding him close as he heard him yawn. "Anything for you," He said quietly. "Anything."


	6. Chapter 6

Louis knew they needed to talk about it. They needed to come up with a plan and figure out how they were going to deal with Harry being away on tour. Harry, however, didn't want to talk. No, Harry was taking a different approach. He wanted sex. All. Of. The. Time.

Now, Louis wasn't complaining. Don't get him wrong, he loved having sex with Harry. It was literally mind-blowing every single time. Honestly, he'd spend all day inside of Harry if possible, but still, that's beside the point.

"Harry," Louis moaned. Harry was currently pushing Louis back onto the bed, desperately trying to get Louis out of his jeans. "Harry, we need to talk," He choked out. He really just needed to push Harry off of him, but the way Harry was reaching in his pants and starting to stroke him made it difficult to think clearly. Something about Harry's touch made his mind cloudy.

"I'd much rather have your dick in my mouth," Harry said, forcing Louis' pants down. "In fact, I don't just want it in my mouth, I want it fucking into my mouth," He said casually, winking at Louis.

Well, maybe talking could wait just a little longer. Louis reached up, grabbing Harry by the hair and yanking. He forced Harry back and pushed him down on his knees. He took his clothes off before stepping in front of Harry. "Squeeze my thighs if it's too much," Louis said before guiding his dick to Harry's eagerly awaiting mouth.

Harry literally moaned around Louis when the weight of his dick was finally present on his tongue. Louis grabbed a fist full of Harry's hair and took a second to steady himself. Harry's mouth was heaven and the fact that Harry was already falling apart just at the fact a dick was in his mouth was incredible.

Louis started with slow thrusts. He could feel Harry's throat relaxing more and more as he was able to slide in further every few thrusts. He lost all self-control however when he looked down. Harry was staring up at Louis through his eyelashes. His pupils were blown wide and his eyes had a shine to them and he looked so innocent and utterly fucked at the same time and holy hell Louis is surprised he didn't just come at the sight.

He used both hands to grab fistfuls of Harry's hair and relentlessly fucked into his mouth. Harry choked a couple of times around him, but just let himself be used. Louis slowed his thrusts down, now just gently gliding his cock in and out of Harry's mouth. "Such a good Princess. So perfect for me, yeah?" Harry's eyes closed at the praise, humming around Louis. Harry gave Louis' thighs a squeeze, to which Louis immediately stepped back, taking his cock out of Harry's mouth. "You okay baby?" He asked right away.

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'm fine." Fuck he sounded wrecked. "I want you to come on my face," He asked suddenly.

Louis choked on air for a second before getting himself under control and nodding. "Okay, yeah. Yeah, I can do that. Want me to paint your pretty face? Make you all messy?"

"Yes please."

Louis stepped in close again, wrapping a hand around himself and jerking himself off. Harry tipped his head back and opened his mouth, waiting. It only took a minute before Louis felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He finally released himself, his come landing all over Harry's face.

Harry licked up what he could, using his fingers to wipe his face before sucking them clean. Harry looked bloody obscene and Louis could not tear his eyes away. Louis gasped as Harry suddenly rose up and straddled Louis' hips. "Want to ride you now. So I'm going to need you to get hard for me again please," Harry begged, already reaching behind himself with his wet fingers to start opening himself up.

"Fucking hell Harry," Louis groaned. He thought for a moment and tried to keep his gaze away from Harry because he knew if he watched, sure enough, he would be rock hard in seconds. Harry just has that power. It killed him to do it, it really did. Harry riding his dick was a glorious sight, but they really needed to talk. So, with all his strength, Louis reached out and grabbed Harry's hip with one hand to steady the lad and Harry's wrist with the other so that he could pull his fingers out of himself.

Harry whined and tried to yank his arm back, but Louis used the hand on Harry's hips to land a smack on his rear. "No."

Harry's eyes shot open to look down at Louis. He bit his lip and nodded, letting Louis control him. "Sorry."

"Going to take care of you real quick, okay Princess?" Louis said, gently caressing Harry's thighs.

"Please."

Louis wrapped a firm and sure hand around Harry's length and began stroking. Harry let out desperate little whimpers and was bucking into his hand. If Louis thought he was sensitive to Harry's touch, Harry was even worse with Louis' touch. Heck Louis could just hold his hand still if he wanted to, Harry was practically taking care of himself right now.

Louis put a couple of fingers up to Harry's mouth who got the hint and wrapped his lips around them. He coated them with saliva before Louis removed them and reached behind Harry, circling at his entrance. He slowly worked a couple of fingers inside of him, curling them just right to brush against his prostate.

Harry was a complete and utter mess right now and Louis loved every second of it. Loved that he was this way because of him. Louis smirked and just held both hands still, watching as Harry was literally alternating between bucking up into Louis' hand and rocking down onto his fingers. It was a beautiful sight really.

Harry was beginning to grow desperate, finally looking at Louis and noticing that he was holding everything still. "Lou," He whined, getting a little more frantic with his movements.

"Yes, Princess?" Louis teased.

"Need more, please help."

"But you're doing such a lovely job taking care of yourself Princess." Louis gave a quick curl of his fingers as he pushed them in more, Harry crying out when they jabbed into his prostate.

Harry didn't argue, just continued to move the best he could against Louis, chasing his relief. Louis loved how desperate he looked. How close he looked, yet so far away. He just needed a little bit more. He finally decided to have mercy on him when he noticed the tears forming in Harry's eyes. Louis gave a particularly hard thrust of his fingers inside of Harry. "Fuck," Harry cried, gripping onto Louis' shoulders. "More, please more. Please, please, please," Harry begged.

Louis gave in and continued to abuse Harry's prostate with his fingers. Harry only laster another minute before he was shaking as his orgasm took over. Louis worked him through it until Harry was leaning away from his touch, too sensitive.

Once he caught his breath and rolled over and curled up into Louis' side while Louis grabbed one of the wipes from their bedside table and clean them off. "Haz?" He said quietly, carding his fingers through Harry's curls.

"Hmm," Harry hummed, clearly tired.

"We really need to talk about you getting ready to go on tour." Louis could feel him tense before he started shaking his head. "I know you're not ready to separate, but we need to come up with a plan. Everything is going to be fine though. You're going to be okay. You're going to get on stage and rock every show you do because that's just who you are. You're talented and amazing and so incredible to watch perform. You always make me so proud."

Louis could tell Harry was crying. He could feel his shaking gently and the tears hitting his bare skin. "I don't want to leave you. I'm scared," Harry managed to choke out.

"There's no need to be scared. That's why we need to talk about this. I need to know that you're okay. I love you so much and it hurts to see you this worried."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. Whatever you're feeling is okay. I just need you to work with me a little so we can figure this out. Constantly jumping my bones isn't going to help."

That managed to get a small chuckle out of Harry. "Sorry."

Louis kissed his temple. He could feel Harry warn against him. "Want to take a small nap and then we can talk?"

"Okay," Harry agreed, though Louis could tell he was still hesitant. "Lou?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I really love you."

Louis smiled, pulling Harry in close. "I really love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hazza? Where are you?" Louis called out, wandering around the house. He had woken up from their nap to find a note beside him. Harry said if he wanted to talk he had to find him first. If Louis didn't find his fiance wanting to play hide and seek so endearing he would've ignored the note and let Harry be stuck somewhere all day.

Louis checked all the bedrooms and his office and was now walking into the kitchen. He started to make himself some tea when he heard a giggle. Louis rolled his eyes, setting the kettle on the stove before going into the living room. He looked around the room before noticing how far the cushions on the couch were.

He let out a loud sigh so that Harry would know he's in the room. "I wonder where my darling Princess could be. I can't seem to find him anywhere," He exclaimed. He heard the giggle again. Lord help him he loves that boy so much. "Let's take a look behind these curtains," He said, moving them around loudly. "Not there. I'm running out of ideas. I wish he would give me a sign of some sorts."

"You're getting warmer," Harry said quietly.

"What, who said that?" Louis asked. Harry giggled again. "Looking for my Hazza is exhausting, I think I need a break," He hummed. Louis walked over before flopping back onto the couch. He could hear Harry grunt as Louis leaned against him. "When did this couch get so uncomfortable?" Lous wondered, bouncing against the back of it making Harry laugh.

"Louis," Harry called out.

"Hazza?" Louis asked surprised, turning around on his knees and removing the back cushion. Harry laid there smiling at him. "Baby!" He cheered. "I found you."

Louis removed the rest of the cushions and pulled Harry out and onto his lap. "Did you really not know where I was?" Harry wondered, wrapping himself around Louis.

"No idea. You were quite tricky," Louis answered. "How long have you been hiding?"

"Not long. I think I got settled in just as you were coming down the stairs."

"You're too cute you know."

"I know," Harry said, settling more into Louis. "Does this mean we have to talk now?" He asked softly.

"You did say we would once I found you," Louis said. The kettle then began to make noise as it was hot. "Let me make us some tea then we'll talk okay?"

"Well now I'm comfy," Harry whined, hugging Louis closer.

"Piggyback ride then?" Louis offered.

"Yes please."

Louis moved Harry over so he could stand up. He then crouched down so that Harry could hop onto his back. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's thighs to support him and started making his way to the kitchen. "Going to need your help love," Louis said. He leaned around, Harry reaching out and putting their cups together just how they like them. He held them tightly as Louis slowly walked them back into the living room.

They somehow managed to set them on the table without spilling. Louis dropped Harry onto the sofa before fixing the cushions and sitting beside him. They each held their cups and curled up together. "I'm okay," Harry whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Right now, yeah. I have it marked down in that calendar when you'll be with me. You said you will keep your phone on. I've got the boys with me obviously. I think we can do this. I also have my pretty ring to look at and think about you," He smiled, holding his hand up to look at his ring.

"Yes. I'll be right here waiting for you. I promise you forever with me Harry," Louis assured.

Harry smiled at Louis. "I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too. You ready to start packing some stuff?"

"Don't want to."

"The sooner we get it done the sooner we can go back to cuddling and enjoying what's left of our time together," Louis pointed out.

Harry sighed and forced himself up. "Alright, let's get this done then." Louis smiled and let Harry pull him to his feet. They went up to their bedroom to put together a bag for Harry. It thankfully didn't take them too long to do. Once they finished Harry pushed Louis onto the bed and sat on top of him. "You are not allowed to move until I have to leave," Harry stated.

"What if I have to pee?"

"Hold it."

Louis just laughed, reaching out and tugging on a strand of Harry's hair. "You're ridiculous."

Harry leaned into Louis' touch, Louis getting the message and continuing to play with his hair. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I know Haz. I'm going to miss you too. It'll be okay."

Harry smiled. "You make me so happy."

"I'm glad to hear."

"Really though Lou. You make me feel so loved and supported and we have this home together now and I don't know. I know some people have said we're rushing things, but it's never felt rushed. It's always just felt right for us. You know what I mean?"

"Mhm," Louis hummed. "I know. Doesn't mean there still aren't times you scare the shit out of me though," Louis laughed.

"What?"

"Harry, you terrify me sometimes," Louis said. "Everything you say I make you feel, you make me feel the same and it's bloody scary sometimes. You deserve the best in every aspect of your life and I just hope that I can give that to you."

"You do."

Louis smiled at him, pulling him into a gentle kiss. "I love you so much Harry Styles."

Harry blushed and kissed Louis again. "I love you too Louis Tomlinson."


	8. Chapter 8

"You're okay," Louis assured, holding Harry close to his chest, the younger lad currently sobbing into his shoulder. "You can do this Harry. I love you so much, baby. My perfect princess," He whispered in his ear. "Breathe for me," He encouraged.

Harry slowly calmed down, his crying going silent. "Hold me another minute?" He choked out.

"I'll hold you till the very last second," Louis said, his fingers now combing through Harry's hair.

The two were standing by Harry's gate, the plane ready to board any minute now. The lads were standing close by as well as Paul and Mark to help block them from eyes and cameras. "I'm not ready."

"Yes, you are. It's going to be okay. Your album is doing phenomenal, millions are excited to see you do what you do best. I am so proud of you Harry. So so proud," Louis praised.

Harry leaned back enough to smile at him. "Yeah?"

"Of course I am. You're going to go out there each night and crush it. I'll be cheering you on each time. I'll see you in two weeks too. Going to catch a flight with Ed and I'll be with you for a little bit. So it's all okay."

Harry closed his eyes, a tear falling as he heard their plane was ready to board. "Don't leave."

"Harry, look at me," Louis said, grabbing his cheeks and holding his head still. "I love you so much. You are going to be just fine. I'm right here. I'm okay. You can call me as soon as you're in your seat and we can talk until you have to turn your phone off. Then as soon as it's back on you can call me again. You're okay. I need to hear you say it though. Tell me you're okay," Louis said.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm okay."

Louis kissed him one last time before nodding at the boys. "I love you," He said again.

"We've got him," Liam assured.

Harry waved to Louis and didn't even complain when Niall held his hand. Just squeezed it and leaned into his friend's embrace. "Have fun. I'll see you soon Haz," Louis said.

Harry let himself be led away. Louis watched them walk away, taking a deep breath himself once they were out of sight. He started to make his way out of the airport. Holding his phone, waiting for the call. A few minutes later it started ringing. "Hey Darling," Louis answered. "All settled in your seat?"

"Yeah. Niall's got me," He laughed softly.

"I'm sure he does. Tell him I said thank you."

"Louis says thank you," Harry said to Niall. Louis could hear the two of them starting to argue and wrestle some.

"Let me talk to my lover," Niall grumbled.

"Niall I swear I will cut you," Harry fired back.

Louis just chuckled before he heard a thump and they both said "Ow! Liam!"

"Hello?" Louis called out.

"Nevermind I'm not okay, I'm getting off the plane," Harry whined.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. "You're fine."

"I hate this band."

"Harold," Louis scolded. "Be nice."

"Sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Louis could hear more voices, clearly flight attendants giving instructions. He could hear Harry let out a small whimper. "Harry. You're okay. Close your eyes, deep breath." He could hear Harry inhale and exhale. "Very good baby. You have a good flight and I'll talk to you after yeah?"

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon Lou. I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're going to have to hang up cause I refuse to."

Louis chuckled. "Alright. Bye Harry."

"Bye," Harry whispered.

Louis pulled the phone from his ear before hitting the red button to end the call. He started making his way out the door, ducking his head when suddenly there were flashing lights and voices shouting at him asking questions about the boys. He really hated this. He wasn't dating Harry to give the press inside scoops about them.

_"How are you and Harry doing?"_

_"Is it true you're calling off the engagement?"_

_"How do the boys feel about your engagement to Harry?"_

_"Are you worried Harry is going to cheat on you while you're away?"_

There were so many questions and the people were starting to crowd in closer making it harder to move. Louis was trying to keep his cool, not wanting to lash out, but he was growing more and more agitated and nervous as more bodies bumped against him. "Please move," He tried. He really didn't need to be dealing with this. He was already on edge about Harry and he just wanted to be home.

_"Do you worry you rushed into things?"_

_"Do you think your relationship with Harry is going to last?"_

_"If you can't handle the fans how do you expect Harry to stay with you?"_

Louis knew that the last one was about their ice cream date and the answer Harry gave during the interview. It bothered him a lot because it was a thought he has had before. If he can't handle the life Harry lives, will Harry really want to stay with him? "Stop, please," He tried again.

Of course, they could tell Louis was beginning to get worked up, so they only pushed harder. Louis was starting to feel completely trapped, it now near impossible to get through the crowd. He didn't like any of this and now all he wanted was Harry by his side, or Niall, heck he'd take any of the lads right now.

Louis reached up, wiping a stray tear that started to slide down his cheek. Naturally, things only got louder and more questions came when they noticed he was now crying. "Back off!" Louis shouted, not caring anymore and literally pushing people out of his way.

Once he managed to find a gap he started jogging to his car. As soon as he was inside he started it up and started driving away. He only made it a few miles before he needed to pull over. He rested his face down in his head and cried. He hated every second of that and was overwhelmed. He grabbed his phone, hitting the second speed dial, and waited.

"Boobear?"

"Mum," Louis sighed, wiping at his eyes again.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked, worried.

"I'm okay," Louis tried to assure.

"Louis, what happened?" Jay pressed.

Louis took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat. "Just fucking paps," He groaned. "Got hounded leaving the airport."

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, I'm fine. Just, I don't know. I was already upset about Harry leaving and worried about him, so things just got to me easier. I may have pushed some of them as well so I'm sure things will be written about that and people will just hate me even more."

"Louis," Jay said softly. "It's not your fault. No one who matters is going to be mad at you for that."

"Can I come home?" Louis asked, now just wanting his Mum to hug him.

"Of course you can. I'll see you soon. I love you so much Boo."

Louis closed his eyes and smiled. "I love you too Mum. I'll be there in a bit."

The two hung up and Louis took another minute to pull himself together before getting back on the road. It wasn't an awful drive to his Mum's, and he already felt better just by pulling up. As soon as he walked through the door and was spotted by the twins they came barreling at him. "Louis!" Daisy yelled, jumping up into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Louis held them both close, soaking in the love, before placing Daisy back down and smiling at his sisters. "I can't just come over and see my favorite girls?" The twins just laughed. "I'm just missing you guys and wanted to come over. Harry just got on a plane," He explained.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

Daisy looked at him worried too. "Yeah, I'm alright. I'll see him in a few weeks."

"Can we see him too?" Daisy asked.

"I'll talk to Harry," Louis said. "Where's Mum?"

"Upstairs lecturing Fizzy about her grades."

"Alright. You two go back to playing," Louis said, ushering them back down the hall.

The twins took off and Louis made his way upstairs. He could hear Fizzy arguing with their Mum. He walked over to the door and gently knocked. "Hi sweetie," Jay greeted.

"Fizz," Louis said, raising an eyebrow at her.

She shrunk under her brother's gaze before finally sighing. "I'm sorry Mum. I promise to talk to my teachers about making up some assignments."

Jay nodded and hugged her quickly. "Thank you. I'm only hard on you because I want what's best for you. You know that right?"

"I know. I shouldn't have been slacking off anyway." Louis smiled and opened his arms up. Fizz got off her bed and walked over, hugging her brother. "You're the worst," She mumbled against his chest.

"You just hate that you can't ignore me," Louis teased.

Louis released her and she went back to her desk. "I want you to start making up the reading you haven't done and doing your journal entries okay?" Jay said, sliding some stuff toward her.

Fizzy just nodded and started working while Louis and Jay left the room. "She having trouble with school?" Louis asked when they got back to the kitchen.

"She's just not doing the work. We're figuring it out though and I think she'll get back on track."

"That's good."

"So, how long do I have my boy for?" Jay asked, putting some tea together.

Louis just shrugged. "Can I stay the night?"

"Of course you can. You don't even have to ask. You look tired. You can lie down for a bit if you want?" Jay offered.

"Thanks, Mum," Louis smiled. He kissed her cheek before walking off to the living room. He laid down on the couch and relaxed, wrapping himself up in the throw blanket. He was almost asleep when Lottie came into the room.

"Hey," She said, waving.

"Hi."

"You okay?" She asked.

Louis could see her phone lit up in her hand. "You tell me. Are there seriously already things posted?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. There are some photos up but like no stories or really any context so people are coming up with their own theories."

Louis closed his eyes. "I don't want to hear it."

"Want to come lay in my room?"

Louis just nodded. He rolled off the couch, keeping the blanket wrapped around himself before following Lottie up to her room. He tucked himself in on the bed. Lottie laid down beside him and read her book. "Thank you," He said, yawning.

"Love you," She answered. "Just rest."

"Wake me if Harry calls please."

"Louis, just sleep."

He grumbled, but rolled over to face the wall and let himself drift off. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, he's safe. Came here I think right after yeah. Sleeping. No. Yeah, it'll be fine. Calm down. You two are ridiculous. Yes." Louis rubbed his eyes, turning over and seeing his sister talking on his phone. "We want to come. Well then chat about it. Yeah. It can be fun."

"Lotts?" Louis said, starting to stretch himself out.

Lottie turned and smiled at him. "He's awake. Yes, I'll hand the phone over, calm your tits," She said rolling her eyes. "It's lover boy," She said, holding the phone out toward Louis.

Louis took it and brought the phone up to his ear smiling. "Hi Baby, how was your flight?" Lottie pretended to gag before leaving the room.

"Are you okay?" Harry rushed out instead of answering Louis' question. "Lottie said you were fine, but I know you."

Louis smiled, fuck he loved this boy. "I'm, I don't know. I'm okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too. It's fine."

"What happened?"

"I may have pushed some people trying to get away from the paps. I'm sorry."

"Louis, you can punch them in the face and I wouldn't be mad at you. I'm sorry. I knew I should've asked someone to walk you to your car."

Louis frowned. "Hey, no," He said. "Don't beat yourself up Haz. I'm okay. No one hurt me," He assured.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly.

"It's okay love. Everything's fine. I'm sorry in advance for whatever they decide to write."

"We'll have someone from our team take care of it. Don't even worry about it. So, you're at your Mum's?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to be around her. I'll go home at some point tomorrow probably."

"Okay. You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Harry. I'm okay. I was more upset in the moment it happened. Now that I'm with my family and have calmed down I'm fine. I promise."

"Alright," Harry said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Louis laughed. "How are the rest of the lads doing? Did you just land?"

"We landed a bit ago. Been chatting with Lottie. At the hotel now. The lads are in their own rooms."

"My Princess is all alone then?"

"Mhm. Just me."

"If I wasn't in a house full of my family, or in my sister's bed I'd say we could have some fun," Louis laughed.

"Don't even mention it then" Harry groaned.

"Love you."

"No you don't otherwise you would get me off right now," Harry complained.

"You'll survive. I sucked you off this morning before we left for the airport."

"You're fucking disgusting," Lottie said, walking back into the room.

Louis blushed. "Sorry. Didn't know you were coming back." Louis could hear Harry laughing in his ear. "Shut up Harold, I just basically told my sister your dick was in my mouth." Harry laughed harder.

"I'm going to go throw up now and not talk to you for a few days," Lottie announced, grabbing her phone from the charger and her water bottle before leaving the room again.

Louis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you don't stop laughing I'm going to hang up on you," Louis warned.

"Sorry," Harry said, starting to calm down. "At least you didn't tell her how you ate me out the night before," He tried to reason.

"I refuse to have sex with you ever again," Louis groaned.

"Eh, you say that now. Give it two weeks and the minute I'm naked when you arrive you'll be in me," Harry said casually, confidently.

"You're the worst fiance ever," Louis complained, making his way downstairs.

"You love me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Yes you do," Jay said as he walked into the kitchen.

"How do you even know what we're arguing about?" Louis asked.

"Because I've had the same one. So I repeat, yes you do love that boy. You love him so much I'm afraid you kill someone if he asked," She teased.

"No I wouldn't," Louis grumbled.

"Yes you would," Harry teased.

"I will hang up on you so fast Styles," Louis challenged.

"No," Harry whined. "Love me, stay."

Louis rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous. I love you."

"Told you so."

Louis hung up. He started laughing when a video chat request came through. Jay rolled her eyes at the two before starting to get things together for dinner. Louis answered the video call and laughed again when Harry's pouting face popped up. "Something wrong babe?"

"I'll text Lottie myself and tell her what you did. I have no shame."

Louis narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

Louis huffed and flipped Harry the bird. "The worst," He complained again. "I'm sorry for hanging up on you. Happy?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Very."

"I don't even want to know," Jay commented, working on cutting up carrots.

"No you don't," Lottie added, walking in to get a drink. "I hate your son."

"Yeah I've been there," Jay said.

Louis turned to his Mum. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Harold, do you hear how my mother is talking to me?"

"I'm backing her up," Harry laughed.

"Why do you all feel the need to attack me tonight?"

"It's easy."

"Whatever," Louis said. "You excited to get on stage tomorrow night?"

"Definitely. Like you said, now that I'm here, I'm excited and ready," He smiled. "But I still miss you!" He rushed out, worried Louis would think he didn't.

Louis just chuckled. "I know you do. I'm glad you're excited. I can't wait to see pictures and videos of it. Hoping people get a good shot of that cute ass of yours," Louis winked.

"Louis Tomlinson," Jay warned. "I'm right here."'

"Sorry, Mum."

Harry laughed into his hand while Louis stuck his tongue out at him, walking away to go sit in the living room. Harry turned as there was knocking on his hotel door. "Ten bucks says it's Niall because he somehow sensed I was talking to you," He said getting up.

"Most likely yeah," Louis agreed.

Sure enough, the minute Harry opened the door the phone was yanked from his hand and Niall's face appeared. Way too close to the screen mind you, like an old person who doesn't understand phones. "Louis, my love. How are ya?" He asked

"I'm fine Niall. How was your flight?"

"Pretty good. Got to snuggle with Haz a lot. He didn't want to share a hotel room with me though. Not sure why," He said.

"Because you fart and snore and I don't want to share a bed with you," Harry explained, trying to get the phone back.

"Do not. Would you stop? Louis clearly wants to talk to me right now," Niall said, slapping at Harry's hands.

"You two are insufferable. Where are Liam and Zayn?" Louis asked.

"My other boyfriends? They should be here in a few. I made them get me snacks from the vending machine," Niall smiled.

"Can I have my phone please?" Harry asked.

"No. Go away. I'm trying to talk to my boyfriend," Niall said, swatting at him again and running.

"Not your boyfriend," Louis said.

"Stop denying our love, Louis. It'll just make it easier if you accept it. I love you, get over it."

Louis' eyes widened as he saw Harry climb on the bed behind Niall and launch at him. He busted out laughing when the phone went flying and Niall went down with a bang. The phone was moving again before Harry's face reappeared all red and hair disheveled. "Hi," He greeted, smiling as if nothing happened.

"And did you kill him?" Louis questioned.

"I wish, but he's moaning down there so he's alive." Another knock sounded and Harry opened his door. "He deserved it and he's alive," Harry said as a greeting.

"Babes, help me," Niall whined.

Louis watched as Harry shrugged. He flipped the camera around to show Liam going over and helping Niall off the floor. He moved him to the couch. He immediately curled up next to Zayn and smiled when he saw they did indeed get him some snacks. Harry flipped the camera back to his face. "Help me," He mouthed.

Louis just laughed again. Once Harry sat down Liam and Zayn waved. "Hey Lou," Zayn smiled. "Don't you wish you were here with us?"

"Nope."

They all laughed and Niall pouted. They continued to chat for another hour before Jay poked her head in saying Dan should be home in a few and asked Louis to help set the table. "I love you," Harry said softly, walking away from the boys so he could have a moment with Louis.

"I love you too Haz. Get some rest and I'll talk to you tomorrow yeah?" Harry nodded and tried his best not to look like a hurt puppy. "Hey, where's my smile?" Harry tried to fight it, but he couldn't and smiled at Louis. "There's my pretty princess," Louis whispered. "Bye baby."

"Bye Louis."

Louis gave him one last smile before hitting the end button. He made his way back to the kitchen to grab dishes before setting the dining table. "You seem to be feeling much better than when you arrived," Jay commented.

"I am. Thanks again, Mum."

Jay just smiled and patted his shoulder. A few minutes later Dan came in, greeting Louis before walking over and kissing Jay. The girls came down and he hugged each of them. Louis smiled. He was really glad his Mum had found someone like him.

"So Louis," Dan started once they were settled at the table. "Jay said Harry's back on tour. How are you two doing? Any plans to go visit?"

"Yeah. I head out in two weeks to catch a flight with his friend Ed and I'll stay with them for a bit. We're doing pretty good. We have a plan and we're hoping things work out okay."

"That's good. Glad you could come by tonight, it's nice to see you again." Louis smiled. Dan then turned and started chatting with the girls and everything just felt nice. It felt like home and family and yeah Louis missed Harry. Yeah, the paparazzi suck. But Louis was happy and he knew things were going to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why did he have to choose you? It's not fair, look how good he looks!" Lottie complained, turning her phone to show her brother.

Louis groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I just woke up, stopping shoving a bright ass phone in my face. I know he's hot," Louis said, curling further into Lottie's duvet. He just ended up crashing in her bed last night. They stayed up late talking and looking at gifs and pictures and videos from the lads' performance.

"Would you just look at the picture," Lottie said, shoving the phone further into Louis' face.

Louis squinted his eyes and focused on the screen. "Fucker always has his tits out. He knows what his body does to me."

"Gross."

"Hey, you brought how good he looked," Louis reasoned.

"Whatever. When you going home?"

"Not sure yet. Maybe this afternoon. I'll spend the day with you girls if you want," He offered.

Lottie smiled and hugged her brother. "I would really like that."

Louis let her cuddle up to him for a few minutes before pushing her off and getting up. "I'm going to piss myself. Go make us breakfast."

"Make your own breakfast lazy."

Louis stuck his tongue out at her before grabbing his phone and going to the bathroom. He decided to get cleaned up and jumped into the shower. While he was washing his hair he heard his phone start ringing. He glanced outside the curtain and saw it was Harry. He reached out, wiping his hand on the towel so he wouldn't get his phone wet before hitting the green button and putting it on speaker. "Hello my love," He greeted, rinsing his hair out.

"Why does it sound funny?" Harry asked.

"In the shower, but didn't want to ignore your call."

"Mmm so you're talking to me naked are you," Harry teased.

"Shut up, you're on speaker and I don't know how loud it echoes outside."

"Lame."

"You've been gone a day, keep your dick under control."

"Louis, we were going at it constantly before you left. I'm going through withdrawal right now," Harry complained.

"Harold, hush. We can talk later," Louis said, turning the water off. He stepped out onto the bathmat. He quickly dried himself off before wrapping a towel around his waist. He picked his phone up, taking it off speaker and bringing it to his ear. "My sister says you looked hot last night by the way," He said, leaving the bathroom in search of clothes. He randomly stays at his Mum's house so he has three outfits stored in the back of Lottie's closet.

"What did you think?"

"I agreed with her. I also think you have one more button undone every time you wear a shirt like that. Slut," Louis teased. He pulled an outfit out before locking Lottie's bedroom door to get dressed.

"Hey," Harry whined. "Am not."

"Well, you are for me," Louis noted, trying to get his shirt on with the phone still pressed to his ear.

Harry laughed. "Shut up. You're just as much of a slut as I am then, cause you don't exactly turn me down."

Louis shrugged even though Harry couldn't see. "Little hard to resist that body of yours. I'm heading downstairs now, change of topic," Louis said, tossing his towel into the laundry basket and heading to the kitchen.

"Fine. Sleep well at your Mum's last night?"

"Yeah, it was nice. I'm thinking about spending the day with my sisters before going home later."

"You are?" Daisy asked, smiling as he walked in.

Louis nodded. "That alright with you flower?" Daisy nodded quickly, Phoebe doing the same.

"Is that Harry?" Fizz asked.

"Yeah, want to say hi?" The girls cheered. Louis held the phone out and put it on speaker. "Say hi to your ladies Harry."

"Hello, my favorite Tomlinson's," Harry greeted.

Fizz came over, taking the phone, all the girls trying to talk at once. Louis just rolled his eyes and left the room, letting them all chat. He sat down in the living room, his Mum coming in with a cup of tea for him a few minutes after. "How you doing this morning?"

"Much better. Thanks for letting me stay over."

"You know you're welcome here anytime Louis. You're my boy," She smiled softly, patting his knee.

Louis moved over so he could lay into his mother's side. He always was a softy for her. "I love you Mum," He said quietly.

Jay just hummed and ran her fingers through his hair. They sat there quietly for a little bit before the voices got louder and Lottie returned with Louis' phone. "He wants to talk to you again for some reason," She said.

Louis sat up and chuckled before taking the phone back. He took it off speaker and back up to his ear. "Hi, love."

"The girls want to come to another show. So if it's alright with you I can set something up?"

"I suppose I can handle another show with them," Louis answered, the girls cheering in the other room.

"Do you want me to set it up for when I'm closer to home or do you guys want to travel?"

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I can chat with Ed and your sisters can catch the flight with you guys to come see me. Your Mum can even come so that she can fly home with the girls where you're staying with us for a bit."

Louis was about to ask his Mum and everything when a thought occurred to him. "And who would be paying for all of this Harold?"

"Louis, suck it up. Ask your mother or I'll call her myself."

"You suck."

"I ain't sucking nothing till you ask your Mum."

Louis groaned before turning to his mother. "How do you feel about a little vacation? Harry said he can set it up so you and the girls can come with me in two weeks to the states and see a show. Then the girls have someone to fly back with where I'm staying with the lads."

"That sounds really nice. Let me just double check I can get a few days off for work. I also need to check in with Dan."

"Can Dan come?" Louis asked into the phone.

"Of course."

"Dan can come too," Louis told his Mum.

"I'll go make some phone calls then. I'll know for sure by tomorrow once they check the schedules and such."

"She said she'll know by tomorrow if we're good to go."

"Perfect," Harry said. "This could be fun."

"I miss you," Louis said. He just felt he needed to say it in that moment.

"I miss you too, a lot," Harry said quietly. "I love you."

Louis smiled. "I love you too. I'll see you in just a few weeks."

"Can't wait. Oh, the lads are bugging me. I think we're getting ready to head out."

"You have fun. I'm here if you need to call at all."

"I know. You're going to have to hang up again though cause I still can't do it," Harry laughed.

"Okay. Bye Harry. I love you."

"Bye," Harry said softly.

Louis pulled his phone down and hit the end button. He grabbed his cup of tea and sat back on the couch. Lottie came over and plopped down across from him. "So, what should we do today?"

"What would you like to do?"

"Shop."

"Of course. Well, what do you sisters want to do?"

"Probably the same," Lottie shrugged. "Fizz, Daisy, Phoebe!" She shouted.

The rest of the girls came in. "What?" FIzz asked.

"Shopping today?" Lottie asked.

"Oh yeah. I could use some new shoes."

"I want some new dolls," Daisy said and Phoebe agreed.

Louis groaned. "You're girls are going to leave me broke by the end of this."

"You literally have a sugar daddy now," Lottie laughed.

Louis glared over at her. "Shush."

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing. Just, go get ready I suppose," Louis said, waving them off.

They all scurried off. Louis finished his tea and took care of his cup. "Do you want some money for the girls?" Jay asked, putting dishes into the dishwasher.

"No, I'm good. I'll keep them under control."

"I heard Lottie's comment about a sugar daddy," She laughed.

"Ugh yeah. I hate that though. I'm not with him for his money at all. I know he has plenty and I know he doesn't care and is willing to help with stuff. Heck I know he wants to, I think that's why he wants us all to fly so he has an excuse to spend money on me and you guys." Louis leaned back against the counter and sighed. "I don't know. I just feel weird about it sometimes."

"You like being independent, nothing wrong with that. And the both of you know that you're not with him because of the money. So asking for help or him doing nice things is just that, nice things. Plus you're going to marry the lad so him helping out in ways is bound to happen. You're creating a life together."

"Yeah, I guess. Why are you always right, it's annoying."

"Mother knows best," She smiled.

The girls came down a moment later, trying to push Louis out the door, excited for their day together. Of course, they also played One Direction for the entire ride. Louis didn't find it as ridiculous as the first time they did this. He enjoyed it more and sang along with them. Though he made sure to sing Harry's parts especially obnoxiously, which the girls found super funny, Lottie taking a video.

They walked the mall for a few hours, hitting several stores. Some people recognized Louis and a couple of girls had tried to ask to take a picture with him, which he politely said no to. It was just awkward for him.

Overall they had a lot of fun. The girls managed to control themselves and didn't ask to buy everything in sight. Something Louis was quite thankful for. He loved spoiling his sisters, but only to an extent.

Louis felt really happy by the end of the day. The twins fell asleep in the back seat on the ride back home. He carried them in and laid them on the couch to finish napping. Lottie and Fizz hugged Louis before he made his way out to go back home.

As soon as he walked through his front door his phone rang, Harry's face popping up on the screen. "Hey baby," Louis answered.

"Hey, did I catch you at a good time?"

"Yeah, I just got home. Exhausted," Louis laughed. "How has your day been?"

"Good. I uh, I also saw the video Lottie posted. You're such a dick," Harry laughed.

"I can't believe she posted that. Sorry. I love you," He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do."

"You ready for your concert tonight?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to call you after? I know you're tired."

"I'll keep my volume on. You can call and if I hear it we can chat."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I like talking to you. Want to hear your voice."

"Okay. Well, get some rest now then. I'll call you in a few hours."

Louis hummed, laying down on their bed. "Night Haz. Talk to you soon."

"Night Louis. Sweet dreams."

Louis heard the line go dead. He put his phone to the side before covering himself with a blanket and falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis stuck his leg out, kicking Eleanor's shoulder. "Shut up," He laughed.

"I'm sorry," She said, continuing to laugh, having to set her glass of wine down before she spilled it.

"Worst friend ever," Louis said, rolling his eyes. "Why did I invite you over again?"

"Because I'm like you're only friend besides the boys," She pointed out, picking her wine back up.

"Irrelevant," Louis stated. "Anyway, how has school been going?" Louis asked, finishing off his glass and pouring more.

"Pretty good. Fresh faces and such which is nice. Miss working with you though. The person that took over your class fucking sucks," She complained. "She's so old and has no manners whatsoever."

"Sorry to hear."

"She's so close to retiring too, like why even hire her at that point?" Louis shrugged, filling Eleanor's glass when she held it out. "Anyway, how's the online teaching been?"

"Good. I have to finish sorting out lesson plans tomorrow. Want to have as much together before I visit Harry so I only have to check my emails and message board while I'm with him."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah. I miss the in-person teaching, but this has been good. Pay is decent, and it's nice sort of creating my own schedule and whatnot. Been thinking about offering to teach another class to just get some extra income."

"Cause you need the money," She teased.

"Hush. I know technically speaking 'we' don't need the extra money, but it would be nice to have it anyway. I can do nicer stuff for Harry and contribute more toward the house. Plus it'll help me stay a little busier when I'm by myself."

"True. You guys are getting close to your one year aren't you?"

Louis couldn't help but smile thinking about it. "Yeah, little over a month away now. It's crazy to me. Also is so weird to think about how far we've come together and it hasn't even been a year. I know a lot of people think we moved too fast, but it didn't feel like it. It all felt so natural for us ya know?"

"I think that's really sweet. And yeah, I don't think you can really put a timeline on love. If it feels right for you then go for it. Fuck what others think."

"Exactly. It's what we're trying to go with." Louis finished off his second glass of wine and stretched out. "Want to go outside and get some fresh air?"

"Definitely."

Louis helped Eleanor up to her feet, the two laughing as they both tripped over the same piece of rug. They went out the back door, just walking out into the yard. Louis showed Eleanor the areas he was thinking of turning into a garden. "Harry loves flowers so I was thinking of a flower garden over here. Then you know he can be a health nut, so I was thinking we could plant some of our own fruit and veggies," Louis explained.

"You think you can handle all that?" She asked.

"I guess we will find out. I'll most likely wait till the tour is over again obviously. Let Harry get it set up and plant what he wants and let him teach me what needs to be done. Then hopefully I don't kill everything while he's gone," Louis laughed.

They continued to chat for a little bit, enjoying the sun. Louis pulled his phone out, Eleanor standing behind him and smiling softly.

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_It's a good day to spend with a friend @ **EleanorCalder**_

After a few more minutes they went back inside, turning on a movie to watch. Louis popped some popcorn and they curled up under blankets on the couch. Around halfway through the movie, Louis got a text. He saw it was from Harry so he opened it, letting out a small gasp and quickly dropping his phone to his chest. "Everything alright?" Eleanor asked.

"Peachy," Louis said, trying to play it cool.

Once Eleanor turned back to the movie Louis slowly pulled his phone back up. Harry had sent him a picture of himself sitting on his knees in front of a mirror touching himself.

What the fuck Haz?! Holy hell

Louis willing himself not to get hard as he clicked out of the photo and tried to focus back on the movie. When his phone buzzed again Louis was both nervous and excited to check his messages.

_What is she doing at our house Louis?_ _**1 attachment** _

Louis stared at the photo of Harry now bent over, a few fingers pushed inside himself.

**You're the devil**

_Get her out of my home and we can have some fun ;)_ _**1 video attachment** _

Louis clicked on the message but didn't fully open the video so the sound wouldn't play. The preview of it was making Louis fall apart. He moved the blanket over his lap and adjusted his position some. "Uh, El?" Louis said, getting her attention.

"Hmm?" Eleanor hummed, pausing the movie, and turned to him.

"Haz needs me right now, do you mind? I can call you later?" He offered.

"Yeah, no worries. I have papers to grade anyway and if I sit here any longer I'll probably fall asleep," She laughed. "Tell Harry I said hi," She smiled.

"I will. Thank you," Louis said, hugging her back when she leaned down.

Louis waited until he heard the front door closed. He sprung up and rushed to the bedroom, stripping his clothes off while hitting the video call button. "That didn't take long," Harry said as soon as his face popped up on the screen.

Louis groaned at the sight of Harry whose Harry was already sticking to his forehead and his cheeks were flushed. "You're such an asshole," He complained, dropping back onto the bed and wrapping a hand around his length.

"Sorry," Harry said, his breath hitched, clearly having touched himself again.

"No, you're not. She's just a friend Harry, you need to get over that," Louis said, letting out a long moan after.

"Trying too. Can't help it," Harry panted. "Fuck, Lou," He whined.

"I know Baby, I'm right here," Louis said. "Let me see you touching yourself," Louis instructed. Harry moved the phone around, leaning it against a pillow down by his feet. "Fucking hell," Louis groaned seeing Harry desperately thrusts his own fingers in and out of his ass.

"Lou, need you please," Harry begged.

"Right here, Darling. You're doing so well. Angle your fingers up a bit more." Harry did as told, his whole body suddenly jerking as he cried out. "There you go, good boy."

"More, more. I need more Louis," Harry begged.

"Go ahead and touch yourself," Louis said. He watched as Harry had three fingers rocking into himself, his other hand now wrapped around his erection. Louis jerked himself off faster, the sight of Harry falling apart driving him wild. He wished he was there with him, able to help his fiance get off. "So beautiful Haz, so lovely," Louis complimented. "Wish I was there with you. Would give you exactly what you're looking for."

"Please," Harry whimpered.

"Come on, come for me, Harry. Let it go," Louis egged on.

A moment later Harry was whimpering as he came across his chest. Louis stroked himself quickly, watching Harry fall apart before he himself finally came. The two waited a moment, each catching their breaths and wiping themselves off. "I love you so much," Harry sighed, bringing the phone back up to his face.

"Jealous little shit," Louis teased, wiping his hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. You're fine," Louis assured.

"I miss you," Harry said.

Louis smiled. "I miss you too. I'll see you real soon okay?"

"I know. I can't wait to see you all. I'm glad it worked out that your Mum, Dan, and the girls can come."

"Me too. It'll be nice. You excited for your show again tonight?"

"Yeah. It's at the same arena and the crowd was amazing last night so can't wait to hopefully feel the same energy tonight."

"I saw some of the pictures from last night too. You seemed really happy."

"I was."

"That's good. I love when you're happy," Louis said.

"I love when you're happy too. So, I'm going to ask you to stay offline for a bit," Harry said, waiting for Louis' reaction.

Louis was confused for a moment before he understood and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to assume I'm cheating on you again because of the picture?" Harry nodded. "Fucking bullshit that is," Louis grumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Harry. I'll stay offline and let it blow over. You're uh, kind of shutting down those rumors right?" Louis asked.

"Of course. No worries."

Louis took a deep breath and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you again after my show, yeah?"

"Of course. I look forward to it," Louis smiled. "Tell the other lads I said hi."

"I will."

"Eleanor says hi to you too by the way," Louis laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying it back."

"Such a child. Goodbye Harry," Louis said.

"Bye Lou. Love you."

"I know. Love you too," Louis smiled, waving before hitting the end button.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis groaned, leaning back into the couch while the rest of his family was running around gathering the last of their things for the flight. "Why is this such a process?" He called out.

"I'm surprised your mother hasn't yelled at me yet," Dan laughed, coming and sitting down on the couch across from Louis.

"I'm surprised she hasn't yelled at me either," Louis laughed.

"Once she catches us sitting here she'll kick both our butts in gear I'm sure."

Sure enough, as Jay walked by and saw the two boys just sitting there she scowled at them and ushered them up to help out. Dan helped the twins and Louis went and smacked Lottie and Fizz in the back of the head, making them hit him back, but then finish up quicker.

Once they all were ready Louis opened the door, Paul getting out of the car to come help. "We got a driver?" Lottie asked.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Harry sent him back to help us out. He didn't want us traveling without someone. Then when we land, Mark will be there to help us get to the hotel."

"I think it's sweet," Jay said, thanking Paul as he started taking their bags for them.  
"He just wants to keep you safe."

"I know," Louis sighed. "We're already going to have some help though cause Ed's team will be there to help with him. He just wanted Paul and Mark so that we would have someone specifically for us."

Jay nodded, ushering the girls into the car. Once they arrived at the airport and got all through security and everything they found Ed by the gate. "Hey Lou," He smiled, reaching out and hugging his friend. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Excited to see my boy if I'm honest," He laughed.

"He's excited to see you too. The lad has been texting me nonstop since this morning," He said, rolling his eyes fondly. "That boy is ridiculous."

"Yeah, but I asked him to marry me so I'm stuck with him."

Ed let out a loud laugh at that. "Good luck mate. Now, who do you have with you?"

"Oh right. Ed, this is Mum Jay, her boyfriend Dan, and my sisters, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, and Phoebe," Louis introduced, pointing to each person as he said their names.

"It's very lovely to meet all of you," Ed smiled, shaking Dan and Jay's hands and hugging each of the girls.

Louis just smiled as his sisters gushed and chatted with Ed. Ed just smiled and answered all of their questions happily. Once they were boarded the girls sat together and Louis and Ed sat together to continue talking. "Thanks again for letting us all fly with you," Louis said, tucking one of his legs up under himself.

"Yeah of course. I've said it before, you're my friend too now. Your family is very nice as well. You're quite lucky."

"Yeah, I know. Are you and your family close?"

"Definitely. I just don't get to see them as much as I'd like sometimes."

"I'm sure. I know Harry wishes he could be with his Mum and sister more often."

"How has the house been?"

"Really nice. It's felt a bit weird without Harry in it though. It'll be nice once he's able to come home again."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"You'll have to come over sometime. We could have a lads night. Just drink, eat junk, and play games," Louis smiled.

"That does sound pretty nice." Louis grabbed his water, taking a couple of gulps, and looked around to make sure his family was still good. "So, how have you been handling things lately?" Ed finally asked.

"Eh, could be better. I don't know that I'll ever get used to people being so invested in my life ya know?" Ed nodded. "Like sometimes I miss just being able to post something or do something and not have hundreds of thousands of people look into what it means. Not have people accuse me of cheating just because of a picture."

"Yeah, it can be pretty shitty. I also saw some of the pictures from the airport after the guys left. That was really something. Some of the paps have no respect."

Louis rolled his eyes. "You're telling me. They honestly sometimes make me feel weak," Louis admitted. "Makes me feel small when they're all surrounded like that. I don't like it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to deal with that," Ed said sympathetically.

Louis sighed and nodded. They continued to chat about random stuff for the rest of the flight. Once they landed Louis gathered his family in close. "Please just keep your heads down and stay close together."

Dan and Jay placed the twins in between them and Louis took hold of Lottie and Fizzy's hands. Mark was waiting for all of them, letting them know someone would get their bags for them. They followed Mark and Paul stayed a bit further from Ed and his security so they could hopefully slip by a bit easier.

The noise was loud. Most people were focused on Ed, but some spotted Louis and started yelling to get his attention, asking questions about Harry or about the cheating rumors. Louis just held onto his sisters and guided them right to the car, shuffling them inside. "That was so weird," Jay said. Is it always like that for you?"

"Not always. Everyone is here because of Ed not because of me. But yeah, when it's crowded like that and people spot me they do yell like that," Louis said.

Jay scowled. "Took a lot for me not to say something."

"It's fine Mum," Louis assured.

"No, it's not. Why do people say stuff like that to you?"

"Because I'm dating Harry," Louis said. "Mum, really, it's fine," Louis said again, staring her down.

"Alright."

Louis nodded and made sure his sisters were okay before they took off. They entered the back of the hotel to avoid anyone out front. Once they were inside Louis grew anxious. He was in the same building as Harry finally. It would only be a matter of time now till he saw his love. "You alright?" Dan asked, noticing Louis started to fidget around.

"Yeah, fine," Louis said.

"You sure?"

Louis nodded. "He's just waiting to see Harry," Jay explained, grabbing Dan's hand.

"Ah," Dan smiled.

Louis blushed. Once they were all set Paul handed them room cards and told Louis where he could find Harry. "I'll message you all in a bit. Let you guys get settled," Louis said.

Lottie glared over at him. "I hate you right now because I know what you're going to do."

Louis just winked at her. "Lottie, Louis!" Jay scolded.

"Sorry Mum," they both said.

Louis asked if they were all set before he made his way to Harry's room. Once he was outside the door, he smiled and knocked. He heard footsteps, followed by a thud and a "fuck." He heard the footsteps again before the door opened and he saw Harry's face. "I fell," Harry said.

Louis grabbed Harry by the collar and yanked him into his chest, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much," Louis said.

Harry clung to Louis' his eyes now filling with tears that he's in Louis' arms. "I've missed you too. So much. I love you," Harry choked out.

Louis walked them into Harry's hotel room, letting the door shut behind him. Harry whimpered when Louis tried to pull away. "It's okay, I've got you," Louis said, letting Harry hold onto him as managed to get them on the bed.

Louis laid back, Harry curling in as close as he could, still crying softly. "I don't want you to leave," Harry cried.

"Oh Haz," Louis said softly, running his fingers through his curls. "I just got here Love. You have me for a little while and I promise to be with you the entire time. You're okay now. I'm here. I love you."

Harry took a few more minutes before he was able to settle. "Did you get here okay? Mark and Paul took care of you and your family?"

"Yeah, we were fine. It was nice catching up with Ed too."

"Good. Not letting anything happen to you again."

Louis smiled and kissed Harry's forehead. "You're sweet."

Harry smiled and leaned up, kissing Louis softly. "Your family all settled in?" He asked, his hand now tracing up and down Louis' chest.

"Yeah. Told them I would text them when we were ready for them," Louis said, squeezing Harry's hip.

"Oh yeah? So, we have some time?"

Louis nodded. "We have some time," He confirmed.

Harry moaned. "Thank God," He said, moving so he could straddle Louis. He instantly started grinding his hips, making Louis reach out, grabbing hold of both of Harry's hips, and moaned. "Missed you so much. Need you, please," Harry begged.

"Alright," Louis hushed, gently running his hands up and down Harry's sides. "I've got you, Princess." Louis and Harry made quick work of shedding their clothing. "Face down, ass up," Louis instructed once Harry was fully naked.

Harry was quick to comply, flopping himself down and turning his face against the pillow, raising his ass up to Louis. He practically screamed when Louis just grabbed hold of both cheeks before diving in tongue first. "Lou," He moaned, pushing back, chasing the feeling of Louis' mouth on him.

Louis pulled back, spanking Harry's right cheek. "Hold still," He said.

Harry whined and did his best, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets. "Sorry."

"Missed you so much Princess, so much," Louis said softly. He leaned back down and continued to eat Harry out, the younger lad quickly falling apart.

"P-please," Harry choked out. He moaned again as a finger pushed inside. He couldn't stop himself from pushing back again, needing _moremoremore_.

Louis slowly added two more fingers. Harry whimpered when he removed them. "You're alright," Louis said. "I'm right here. Need you to suck me," Louis said, tapping his hip to get him up. Harry moved around, pushing Louis onto the bed so he was on his back. Harry situated himself between Louis' legs before taking as much of Louis as he could in one go. "Fuck," Louis moaned. "Love your mouth, Princess." Harry hummed around him, continuing to bob his head up and down, wrapping his hand around what wouldn't fit in his mouth. Once Louis felt on edge he pulled Harry off.

"Wanna ride you, please," Harry said, voice hoarse.

"Yeah, okay. Come here," Louis said, wrapping a hand around Harry's bicep and bringing him up. He pulled him into a soft kiss, letting Harry move his body till he was over. He continued to kiss him and rub his thighs while Harry sunk down on his dick. "So perfect. Taking me so well Princess," He praised softly.

Harry let out a shaky breath once he was seated. "Lou," He whined.

"You're good. Love you so much," Louis smiled.

Harry smiled back. "Love you too." He leaned down, kissing Louis again while slowly moving his hips, adjusting. Once he felt comfortable he placed his hands on Louis' chest, rising up, before sinking back down, both lads moaning. "So, so good," Harry moaned. "Missed you so much. Missed this."

"Me too," Louis agreed.

Both lads were very quickly coming undone. Harry's momentum was slowing down, so Louis rolled them over so he could take over and fuck into Harry. "L-lou," Harry gasped.

Louis reached a hand out to wrap around Harry's length, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. "Come for me Princess, let go," Louis said.

Harry let out a whine, his body shaking as he came. He laid there after, letting Louis keep going until he finally came as well. Once he caught his breath and pulled out, rolling over and laying beside Harry. As soon as he was settled Harry curled right up into his side, holding him close. "Love you."

"Love you too. Sleepy now?" He laughed, seeing Harry yawn.

"Mhm. Don't leave me."

"I won't. I'm right here. You just rest, I'm not going anywhere." Harry smiled and relaxed into Louis' arms, slowly falling asleep. Louis gently kissed the top of Harry's head. "Sweet dreams, Harry. I love you," He whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where are my favorite Tomlinson's?" Harry cheered, following Louis into his Mum's hotel room.

The girls squealed, all four rushing over to hug Harry. Louis smiled as his siblings started talking his fiance's ear off. He only let him nap for a little bit after, knowing his sisters would get antsy and he also didn't want any comments from Lottie or his Mum if they were alone for too long.

"We really can't wait to see the show," Fizz said. Her and Lottie plopped back onto one of the beds, the twins still clinging to Harry.

"I'm glad. Jay, I've missed you," Harry smiled, opening his arms for her to hug him as well.

"You too Dear. How has the tour been treating you so far?"

"It's been good. The crowds have been amazing. Dan, lovely to see you," Harry greeted, holding his hand out to shake.

"You as well. Louis here has been quite anxious to see you," He teased.

Harry smiled over at Louis. "I was anxious to see him too. It's really great having you all here."

"Well thank you for bringing us here. This is so wonderful and sweet of you," Jay said. "You really didn't have to."

"Nonsense. It was my pleasure. I'm so excited for you all to be here and to see the show."

"I haven't been to a concert in years, so I'm quite excited too," Jay smiled.

"I'm quite honored then that it's my concert," Harry laughed.

Louis just watched as Harry sat down, a twin on each leg and chatting with his family. "You seem so happy Harry," Fizz commented at one point.

"He got laid, what did you expect," Lottie mumbled.

"Charlotte!" Jay scolded. Harry blushed and Louis rolled his eyes. Fizz pretended to gag and the twins looked confused.

"Well then," Dan laughed awkwardly. "Girls, what do you say to a bit of sightseeing?" He asked, hoping to move the conversation along.

"Are you coming with us, Harry?" Daisy asked.

Harry bit his lip. "I'm not sure if it's the best idea. I'd hate to ruin your time here by getting us swarmed if people spot me."

"The people that follow you are quite, interesting. I must say I was surprised at some of the things they shouted at Louis," Jay commented.

Louis bit his lip and looked away when he saw Harry glance over at him. "Oh yeah? What were they saying? Was it fans or the people with the big cameras?"

Louis sighed and held his hand up before his Mum said anything else. "Harold."

"Lewis."

Louis crossed his arms, staring Harry down. Harry stared back but cracked after a minute. He caved and dropped his head. "Fine. Sorry."

"What in the hell was that?" Lottie asked.

"Nothing Lotts," Louis said. "We're all good. Harry, just call Paul. I want you to come out with us. Please? Even if we only manage to see just a few things."

"You sure? I really don't know how much we could get in," Harry said.

"Sightseeing is a family thing," Jay said. "You're a part of this family."

Louis smiled when he saw the look on Harry's face at her words. He knew what was coming and walked over, pulling Harry into his arms. The girls looked at him confused and Jay looked worried she said something wrong. Louis just shook his head and held up a finger to give it a minute. "We will meet you guys down in the lobby," Dan said.

Once his family was out of the room, Louis grabbed Harry's face in his hands and pulled him back to look at him. "Hi Princess," He said softly, gently wiping the few tears on his cheeks. "You okay?"

Harry nodded. "I love your family."

"I know. You would think you would realize by now how easily people fall in love with you," Louis teased.

Harry chuckled and leaned his head against Louis' chest. "Shut up."

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair a couple of times. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Harry leaned back, smiling up at Louis. "I love you too." Harry puckered his lips, Louis laughing before leaning down and kissing him.

"You ready then?"

Harry nodded. "I'll call Paul."

The two made their way down to the lobby. Paul and Mark met them there and the family went out the back, getting into a couple of cars. They drove around for a little bit before parking and getting out to walk. Harry stood in the middle of the group and Paul and Mark stayed close by. It was going really well.

Louis was incredibly happy to be outside like this spending time with his family and holding Harry's hand. He loved that they were able to take both cute and goofy pictures together in front of different sights. He always loved how Harry looked. How calm he was. He loved the way he was practically glowing. He didn't think he could love him any more than he already did, but apparently, he was wrong.

"Your fondness is showing," Lottie said. Louis was currently standing back, watching as Harry played tag with the twins and Fizz.

"Shut up," Louis said, though he could feel the way his cheeks heated up.

"Ya know, even though I think it's crazy you had the audacity to complain about his band and because of that get lucky enough for us to meet them and on top of it get to fall in love with a member," Lottie started. "I am really happy you got to end up with Harry. You look at him like he's the sun and it's so gross and sweet at the same time."

Louis laughed, pulling his sister into his side. "Then you're really gonna hate it when I tell you it's cause he is my sun."

Lottie groaned. "Oh my gosh. You're so sappy."

"Kind of hard not to be when I get to marry that someday," Louis said, pointing at Harry who was currently running from the girls looking terrified for his life.

"He looks so scared."

"Have you met your sisters?" Lottie laughed at that. "Go corral him this way. I'll tackle him."

Lottie nodded, taking off to help his sisters. "Louis!" Harry screamed, seeing Lottie come running. The girls continued to chase him. Just as Harry ran around a tree he grunted as suddenly Louis tackled him from the side, taking them both to the ground.

Harry groaned as he moved onto his back, Louis sitting on top of him. "Got you," Louis laughed.

"Tickle him!" Phoebe declared.

Louis laughed as Harry's eyes widened. Louis quickly grabbed a hold of his wrists, pinning them above his head. "No!" Harry cried, but couldn't stop himself from laughing as the girls began to tickle his sides. "I surrender, please!" He choked out.

"Alright, I suppose we should show him some mercy girls," Louis said.

The girls backed off and Louis removed his hands from Harry's wrists. He gasped though when Harry forced himself up, switching their positions and pinning Louis down. "Get him!" Harry announced.

Louis yelled and laughed as now it was him who was being tickled. "You're the worst Harold," He managed to get out. "I give in!" The girls finally relented and let him up. They went back to their game of tag, leaving the two boys in the grass. "You going to let me up?" Louis asked, wiggling his wrists under Harry's hands.

"Nope. Now who has control," Harry teased, smirking down at Louis.

Louis groaned. "You fucker."

Harry laughed, leaning down close to Louis' face. "Something wrong Louis?"

Louis bit his lip and closed his eyes. "I swear Harry, if you make me hard in front of my family I will fucking wreck you." Harry let out the smallest of whimpers. Now it was Louis who was smirking. "Look at you, thinking you have all the power just cause you're on top holding me down. Princess, look at me," Louis instructed. Harry raised his eyes, his pupils larger than normal. "If you make me hard in front of my family I'm going blindfold you, tie you up, and spank you so hard my handprint will be on your ass for days. Do you understand me?"

Harry nodded, biting his lip and now trying his best not to rock. "Yes."

Louis smiled. "Peachy. Now, off you go."

Harry released Louis' wrists before rolling off of him. He sat criss-cross, pulling his shirt more over his lap. "Lou," He whined.

"Good boy," Louis praised, standing up and running a hand through Harry's hair. Harry hated it because Louis' crotch was just so close to his face. "Deep breaths. I'll take care of you when we get back to the hotel," Louis said. "Close your eyes, calm down."

Harry did as told. Closing his eyes and willing himself to calm down. Luckily he managed to do so. When he opened his eyes again he could see Paul coming over. "Everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Some paparazzi just pulled up. We should get moving."

Harry sighed and nodded. Louis pulled him to his feet and waved his family over. "Something wrong?" Jay asked.

"We should probably get heading. You guys can stay if you want, but photographers are here so Haz is probably going to get cornered," Louis explained.

"Oh," Jay said, looking around before spotting some flashing lights. "No, we should all go. I don't really feel comfortable."

Harry and Louis walked away from his family, knowing they would be the ones who were followed. Mark took care of Jay, Dan and the kids and Louis waved as they got in the car and left. Harry placed a hand on Louis' lower back, Louis wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and grabbing ahold of his belt loop as Paul led them to the other car.

Voices got loud and flashes got brighter as people were now crowding into their space. "Head down," Harry whispered.

Louis did as told, dropping his head, letting Harry pull him in a little closer. He could feel when Harry got anxious as the hand on his lower back was now gripping his shirt. Louis frowned when he heard homophobic slurs being called out. He went to turn towards the voice when suddenly Harry's hand was off his back and on the back of his neck forcing his head to stay down. Louis sighed, getting the message and keeping his head down.

Paul managed to get them to the car and inside safely. Once they were on the road Harry turned toward Louis. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Annoyed I suppose."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Louis reached over, grabbing Harry's hand. "It's fine Harry. You don't have to apologize to me every time something like this happens. It's not like I don't know it's going to happen. I just have to work on not engaging them."

"That you do. I know it's hard not to say something or even just give a look, but ignoring it really is the best. Give them nothing."

Louis nodded. "I'm working on it."

"Now, you going to tell me anything about what your mother was talking about?"

"It's nothing that hasn't been shouted at me before. If anything that all was easier to deal with than when I left the airport. It's when they get too close like that that I start to panic."

"And that's why I don't plan on letting you do anything alone."

"Harold," Louis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't fight me on this. Please."

Louis turned to look at Harry. He stared at him for a moment before nodding once. "Fine. You're killing me though."

"I love you."

"Yeah yeah, I love you too."

"Still going to take care of me yeah?" Harry asked, now resting his hand on Louis' thigh.

"You are insufferable."

"Louis," Harry whined, shifting in his seat.

Louis looked at him surprised. "Oh my gosh," He breathed. He reached over, palming Harry and giving him a squeeze. "You're working yourself up into a right mess literally two seconds after a serious conversation."

Harry did his best to stifle his moan. "Can't help it. Missed you. Want you."

Louis rolled his eyes but continued to slowly rub his hand up and down Harry's crotch. He was glad that Paul couldn't hear them with the window rolled up separating the front from the back. Once they arrived back Louis was worried about how to get Harry inside. He looked utterly wrecked already. "Uh," He started.

"Just go. It's fine. Just really need to get you to the room. Please, let's go," Harry begged, pushing Louis to the door.

"People are gonna see how worked up you are," Louis pointed out. Harry groaned and nodded, nudging Louis again. "Fucking hell," Louis let out. "You, you don't care if they see, do you?" Harry bit his lip, head down. Louis just smirked, grabbing Harry's chin and forcing his eyes to meet his. "Do you want them to see how desperate you are for it?"

"Louis," Harry whimpered. "Just get out of the car please. I'll be yelled at enough for this, but just go. Please, please, please."

"Alright, Princess. Let's go. I'll take care of you once we reach our room," Louis promised.

Louis finally opened the car door and climbed out, Harry right behind him. Fans that have been hanging outside the hotel screamed and the few paparazzi there started taking photos. Harry climbed out, keeping his body small and shirt pulled down. He instantly attached himself to Louis' side, his body curved in towards Louis' to shield his hard-on. Louis wrapped a hand around the back of Harry's neck, keeping him tucked in close, and guided them into the hotel. Harry's hands were gripping the front of Louis' t-shirt the entire time.

They made quick work through the lobby. Once they were on the elevator Harry started slowly rocking himself against Louis' side, desperate for friction. He didn't care about the cameras in the elevator, he needed something so bad.

Once they were off the elevator they walked down the hallway toward their room. Louis jumped when one of the doors flew open. "Hey guys," Niall greeted. "Louis, been waiting to see you."

"Niall," Harry groaned, leaning further into Louis.

"What?"

"We will come visit in a little bit," Louis said, gently tugged on the curls on the back of Harry's head, keeping him right where he wanted him.

"Aw, come on. Why can't we-"

"Niall," Harry said sternly. "Not now. Please."

Niall stared at them for a moment before his eyes widened. "Holy shit, this is the best day of my life," He said.

"Oh for fucks sake," Louis said, watching as Niall pulled his phone out. "Goodbye, Niall." He said, guiding Harry away.

"If I find any pictures on your phone later I'm going to stab you," Harry called out.

"Worth it," Niall yelled back.

Louis got their room unlocked and pushed Harry inside. Harry rushed to the bed, quickly making work of getting his clothes off. Once the door was shut, Louis walked over, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, just watching Harry. He watched as Harry stripped, watched how desperately he whined, how quickly he laid back on the bed and wrapped a hand around himself. "Louis, please," Harry begged once he saw him just standing there. "I've been good right?"

Louis smiled and crawled up onto the bed, hitting Harry's hand away and replacing it with his own. "Yes, you have Princess. You've been so good. You're so wonderful. Let me tell you how many good things you did today." Harry moaned as Louis' slowed his strokes down. "You calmed yourself down when I asked you to, you did such a good job keeping me safe on the way to the car, love when you're protective like that. Love when you take care of me too," Louis complimented, letting his thumb slide across the slit of Harry's tip.

"Lou," Harry whimpered, grabbing Louis' biceps.

"Shh, you're okay," Louis hushed. "I really loved you walking past the crowd while you were all wound up. All wound up just for me though right?"

"Just you. Always wound up for you," Harry panted, bucking his hips up.

Louis chuckled softly. "You really are such a slut for me Harry aren't you?" Harry moaned and nodded. "Alright, alright," Louis said, stepping back so he could rid himself of his own clothes. Harry whined when Louis' body and hand were gone, instantly going to wrap his own hand back around his aching member. "Don't touch," Louis scolded.

"Louis," Harry whined again, twitching as he laid there, just waiting. "Please, please, please."

Once Louis was naked and managed to grab the bottle of lube he hovered back over Harry. "Love you so much Princess," Louis said before kissing him. Harry accidentally bit Louis' lips when he felt a finger push inside him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Louis said, kissing him again. Harry started grinding his hips down by the time Louis had three fingers in him.

"Fucking hell," Harry moaned, back arched and head back as Louis pushed himself inside. "Love you so much Louis," He breathed.

"Love you too," Louis said, starting to rock his hips. Harry had already worked himself up so much that it didn't take too much to finish him off. That and Louis was just that fucking good.

Louis moaned as Harry clenched around him. He thrust a few more times before reaching his climax. He slowly pulled out, going to the bathroom and grabbing a cloth to clean Harry off. Once that was done he curled up beside him, letting Harry lay his head on his chest. "I can't wait for the phone call I'm going to get about those pictures."

"Think they're going to yell at you?"

"Oh yeah. Worth it though."

Louis laughed. "Kinky little fucker."

"Mm," Harry hummed. "You have talked about the fun you would have with me on tour. I'd like to talk about what that might entail."

"We can talk about that later. You rest now okay."

"I'm so glad we don't have a show tonight," Harry said as he let out a long yawn.

Louis let Harry fall asleep before he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his messages. He let his Mum know they got back safely and would join them for dinner in a few hours. He sent a middle finger emoji to Niall who had texted telling them to film whatever they planned to do.

He opened his Twitter app and regretted it. There were some pictures from today and people talking about the position they were in at the park. Shitty articles were thrown together about what possibly was happening. He couldn't wait for the final ones to be put together by tomorrow with even more nonsense in them.

He stared at pictures posted of them when they got back to the hotel. Fans were literally freaking out about how Harry looked and it was kind of funny to Louis. It was weird at the same time reading comments from total strangers about his sex life and other comments they have. He tried to gloss over it and just look at the pictures.

Louis finally noticed a tweet from Niall and rolled his eyes.

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_My eyes have been blessed and life is golden. Thank you, America!_ ( **a/n:** *insert American flag emoji here that I can't because I'm on a laptop lol*)

He looked at when it was posted, and sure enough, it was after they had gotten back.

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **NiallHoran** you're the worst in the band. All the love xx_

Louis laughed at some of the replies and rolled his eyes at others. The usual really. He knew he was joking and he knew Niall would know he's joking. So, he was just going to focus on that.

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** You're spending too much time with the frog if you're using that line_

Louis laughed, but quickly covered his mouth, not wanting to wake Harry.

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

@ ** _NiallHoran_** _don't talk about my Fiance that way. We don't need that kind of negativity from a leprechaun_

**Liam Payne @LiamPayne**

_@ **NiallHoran** @ **Louis_Tomlinson** would the two of you cut it out_

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

@ ** _LiamPayne_** _yes daddy_

**Liam Payne @LiamPayne**

@ ** _NiallHoran_** _I agree with @ **Louis_Tomlinson** you are the worst in the band_

Louis favorited the tweet before turning his phone off. He would deal with all that later. He gently kissed the top of Harry's head before settling in and closing his own eyes and letting himself fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis stood back while Harry pounded on Niall's hotel room door. He also texted Liam and Zayn to give them a heads up of the situation. "Niall I swear, open this door," Harry called.

"Not with that attitude," Niall said from the other side.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned to Louis, gesturing toward the door. Louis chuckled before stepping forward. "Niall, babe," Louis said softly.

"Louis, honey," Niall said back.

Harry glared at the door. "Open up please?" Louis asked nicely.

"You're fiance's going to hurt me."

"I mean, probably. But don't you want to see me?"

The door slowly opened and Niall peeked around. "I've missed you."

Louis smiled. "I've missed you too. May we come in?"

Niall eyed Harry skeptically. "Harold."

"Bitch," Harry mumbled. Louis pinched his side. "Ow. Sorry." Niall smirked. "Shut up," Harry warned.

"What's with the party in the hallway?" Liam asked, walking over, Zayn right behind him.

"Just waiting for Niall to let us in," Louis explained.

Niall finally sighed before opening the door up the entire way. He shrieked as Harry immediately started running at him. Louis laughed and Liam and Zayn shook their heads, the three of them walking in and sitting on the couch. "Missed us?" Zayn asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Louis laughed.

"Louis," Niall whined, running by.

"I suppose," Louis sighed. "Harry, enough," Louis said, his voice stern.

Harry stopped in place, turning to look at Louis. "But, but he-"

"Harry," Louis said, narrowing his eyes.

Harry groaned before walking over and plopping down onto Louis' lap, pouting. "It is quite terrifying how much control you have over him," Liam commented.

"It's hot," Niall winked, sitting down.

Harry went to get back up, Louis reaching out and grabbing him by the hips. "Uh uh," He said. "You're fine."

"Niall, you need some self-control," Zayn said.

"No I don't," Niall said. "So, Louis. I've missed you."

"I know, I've missed you guys too. It's nice to be here. You'll have to come say hi to my family."

"They came?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. Harry let them come out too so they could see a show. Then my Mum and Dan will fly back with them so I don't have to worry."

"That's nice. Yeah, we definitely will have to say hello and visit."

"The tour seems to be going really well so far."

"Oh it's been awesome," Niall smiled. "You're going to love seeing the shows while you're with us."

"I'm sure. I've been watching clips and keeping up to date with them on Twitter and Youtube and it seems to be going really well. Though Harold here needs to button his damn shirts," Louis teased.

"You love my tits," Harry answered, leaning back and kissing Louis' cheek.

Louis reached up and pinched one of Harry's nipples. Harry squeaked the other lads laughing. "Don't get cheeky."

The lads chatted for a little while longer before inviting the girls, Jay, and Dan over. The girls had so much fun talking, gushing about the concert. Louis stayed with his family when the lads had to get ready to go and do soundcheck and other things.

Paul came and got Louis and his family when it was time, helping them find their seats out front and making sure they were all settled in before going back to the boys. "Louis, I'm so thankful you took the girls last time, my goodness this is loud," Jay yelled.

Louis nodded. "I'm kind of glad I took them too," He admitted. "Sort of led to the best thing in my life," He laughed.

Once the lights dimmed the screams got louder, Louis' sisters included. The boys came out and the concert was incredible. Harry kept coming over and smiling at them. He hopped down at one point, rushing over to give Louis and kiss, making him laugh.

Overall, the night was amazing and Louis was happy his family was there with him. When it was over, Paul came back out for them, bringing them backstage. Louis ushered his family forward when they could hear some things being shouted over at Louis.

"Hey," Harry smiled, once they entered. "Everything alright?" He asked, noticing the different facial expressions.

Everyone startled when Daisy suddenly began crying. "I don't like people calling Louis names!"

Jay picked her up, holding her close. Harry turned to Louis who just went over, helping to comfort his sister. "Oh, flower," He said softly. Daisy moved so that she could be in Louis' arms. The rest of the boys guided the rest of Louis' sisters, Jay, and Dan away, leaving just Louis, Harry, and Daisy. "Daisy, it's okay," Louis said.

She slowly calmed down, still holding her brother close. "I love you, Louis. Don't want people being mean to you. Why are they being so mean to you?"

"I don't know. But it really is okay. I'm alright," He told her.

"I'm so sorry Daisy," Harry said. Louis looked over at him and could see his eyes shining with tears threatening to fall. "You're right, people shouldn't be mean to your brother. He's wonderful."

"The best," Daisy nodded. "It hurts," She whimpered.

"I know it does," Louis said, moving them so they could sit down. "You're okay though. And I'm okay. I have you to keep me safe and happy don't I?" He smiled, poking her nose. Daisy smiled and nodded. "If anyone ever tries to be mean to you though you tell me okay?" Louis asked, looking her right in the eyes to show he was serious.

"I will. I promise."

Louis smiled and hugged her close. "Perfect. You all better now?"

"Yeah. Want to see Niall, please."

Louis chuckled. "Okay. Let's go find them then."

They stood up, going to find where the others went. Harry grabbed ahold of Louis' hand as they walked and stood closer to him than he usually does. Louis let him, giving his hand a squeeze to assure them they were both fine. "Niall!" Daisy yelled once she spotted him.

Niall smiled and opened his arms letting her hug him. "Hey there. You okay now?" He asked, crouching down to her level.

"Yeah, all better. You did so good tonight!" She complimented.

Louis smiled and let them chat. He went over to his mother. "Everything okay now?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Louis said. Harry just burrowed more into Louis' side. "Well, she and I are. You all set with them?"

Jay glanced at Harry and nodded. "Of course. You two can go."

"Paul and Mark will get you back to the hotel safely when you're ready," Harry said quietly.

"Thank you. See you in the morning for breakfast?"

"Of course," Louis smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too, Dear. Love you too, Harry," She said, patting his arm gently before walking away.

"Come on then," Louis said, guiding Harry along.

"Need to find James. He can take us back."

Louis nodded, having remembered met James once or twice before. He walked them down the hallway until he spotted him. "Hey," James greeted. "You two ready to leave?"

"We are. Thank you."

James nodded and guided them to the door. "It's crowded out there, but barriers are up so we should get to the car smoothly," James said.

Once the door was opened you could hear all the girls screaming and yelled out for Harry's attention. Louis could also hear more things being yelled at him. He was surprised people were willing to do that with Harry right there with him.

They both kept their heads down. Harry reached up wiping his eyes at one point so Louis pulled him in closer. As soon as they were in the car and the door was closed Harry started crying softly. Louis just held him close for the drive back to the hotel.

Luckily it didn't take too long and they managed to get in before people spotted them. Louis thanked James and got him and Harry to their room. He helped Harry into his pajamas, and let him curl up closer when they got settled in bed. "You okay?" Louis asked.

"No."

"Harry, it's alright."

Harry started crying again, shaking his head. "No, it's not. Louis, you're sister looked so sad tonight. She was so hurt, and I feel horrible. All your sisters looked sad and mad and, your mother and Dan, I just, I'm so sorry," He cried.

"Harry, it's not your fault."

"It's my fame, my fans, it's my life that's causing this. Causing people to harass you and hurt your family. It is my fault. You're all so wonderful and I love you so much and I'm hurting all of you."

Louis sat up more so that he could help Harry who was getting rather worked up and close to hyperventilating. "Harry, Haz, Princess," He said softly. "You're okay. Just breathe for me alright? It's okay," He assured. "I love you, so so much. You're okay. We're okay." Louis continued to talk Harry down. Once he was breathing normally again and Louis could feel him slump into him, clearly exhausted, he laid them both back down. "We're okay," He whispered again.

Harry silently cried for a few more minutes. "I can't keep doing this to you," He finally choked out.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, his chest now hurting.

"I don't know right now. I just, I can't."

"Harry, you," Louis took a breath trying to calm himself. "You don't want to call off the engagement do you?" He asked, his voice cracking at the end.

Harry whimpered. "I don't know."

Louis let go of Harry so that he could wipe his own eyes now. They were silent after that. Both separated on their own side of the bed, facing away from each other and crying. Louis just hoped it wasn't truly over.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis couldn’t sleep. His mind wouldn’t shut up and the ache in his heart wouldn’t go away. He wanted to reach over and shake Harry awake. He wanted to yell at Harry to not let him go. He wanted everything to be okay. But it wasn’t, and he wasn’t sure if it was going to be.

He hated how distressed Harry looked while he slept. He longed to reach out and pulled him into his arms and smooth the worry lines away. He didn’t though. He just sat there. He looked over at Harry’s hand that was clutching his pillow. He stared at the ring that laid perfectly on his finger. He can’t imagine that ring not being there. He can’t imagine not marrying Harry.

Louis finally couldn’t take it. The longer he was here the more pain he felt. The more he worried. He quietly got out of bed and gathered his things, placing them into his bag. He stopped and lingered when he got to the door, hand on the doorknob. He turned around and sighed, walking over to the desk and grabbing the pad of paper and pen that sat on it.

_Harry,_

_I’m so sorry. But I can’t be here. I can’t sit around and wait to see if you’re going to break my heart. Everything hurts and it seems there’s stuff we need to sort out on our own. I love you though. I really hope you know that. I know you worry and you don’t want people to hurt me or my family, but we’re okay. I love you and I’m ready to face challenges like that with you. My family and I are going to be okay and we’re going to work through any hate or anything that comes our way because we all want you in our lives. I want you, Harry. I just hope you want me to. Don’t give up on us, please._

_Louis x_

Louis left the note, glancing at Harry one more time, before finally leaving. He pulled his phone out, finding the contact he was looking for, hoping they would pick up. He got lucky, a voice grumbling as it answered the phone. “Wha?”

“Ed, I uh, I’m sorry to wake you. Can I come to your room please?”

“Lou? Uh yeah, sure. I’m in room 223, everything okay?”

Louis bit his lip, a lump forming in his throat. “I just need to talk to you,” He managed to get out, though you could hear he was on the verge of crying.

“Of course. I’ll be at the door,” Ed said, sounding more awake.

Louis hung up, finding his way to Ed’s room who was indeed hanging in the doorway waiting for him. Ed eyed Louis’ suitcase before looking at him sadly. “I hate to ask for such a huge favor. But I need you to get me home please,” Louis said as soon as he was close enough.

Ed just nodded, letting Louis in. Once the door was shut and Louis let go of his suitcase, Ed opened his arms. Louis hesitated before accepting the hug and crying. “Whenever you’re ready to talk I’m listening.” Louis nodded, holding onto Ed tightly. “Try to get some sleep. I’ll start making some calls to get you home.”

Louis wiped his eyes before going over to the bed and laying down. He curled up under the blanket and closed his eyes. He didn’t realize how exhausted he was. He slept restlessly though. Tossing and turning for the little sleep he managed to get. When he woke up Ed was moving about in the room. He stretched out before getting up and walking over. “Hey,” He greeted.

Ed smiled over at him. “Hey. You wanna get ready. Got us a flight home. We leave in a few hours so we need to get to the airport.”

“You don’t have to come with me. You can stay here.”

Ed shrugged. “You need a friend right now Louis. I’m coming with you. Now, have you told your family?”

Louis shook his head. “I’ll let them know once we get to the airport. I don’t want anyone to talk me out of it right now.”

Ed nodded. “You want to shower or anything before we go?”

“No. I just want to get out of here.”

“Alright. I pretty much have all my stuff together. Let me just text my bodyguard to come get us.”

Louis grabbed some sweats and a sweatshirt out of his bed, going in the bathroom and changing real quick. He made sure everything was safely tucked inside before following Ed out and down to the lobby. “Are you ready to go Mr.Sheeran?”

“Yes. Louis this is John, John this is my friend Louis,” Ed introduced.

The two shook hands before John was guiding them out to the car. It was early in the morning still so no one was really around thankfully. With the unexpected travel too no one was waiting around for them at the airport either.

Louis and Ed still kept their heads down and hoods up when they could to avoid anyone seeing them. Once they were seated, waiting for the flight to board, Louis finally called his Mum. “Morning, Boo. Was thinking about calling you but wasn't’ sure if you would be up yet.”

“Mum,” Louis said, his voice still straining.

“Louis, what’s wrong?” Jay asked. Louis both hated and loved how she could instantly tell when something was up.

“I’m uh, I’m at the airport. Ed is taking me home,” Louis explained.

Jay was silent for a moment. “What? Why? Louis, is everything okay?”

“I’m fine Mum. I just need to go home for a little while.”

“Where’s Harry?”

“Probably still sleeping.”

“Oh, Louis,” Jay sighed softly. “It’s going to be okay.”

Louis closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek. “I’m not sure right now if it will be or not.”

“I love you, Louis. It’s going to be okay no matter what happens. I’m right here for you okay?”

“I love you too, Mum. Will you uh, will you come see me when you guys get home?”

“Of course I will. Do you want me to tell the girls or anything?”

“Not right now. You guys have fun, don’t worry about me.”

“I’m your mother. I’m always worried about you,” Jay laughed. “My boy.”

Louis smiled a little. He loved his Mum. She always made him feel safe. “Bye Mum.”

“I love you. Please let me know when you’ve landed safely okay?”

“I will.”

“Bye,” Jay said before hanging up.

Louis leaned forward, resting his head on his arms and letting some silent tears fall. “You’re alright,” Ed said quietly, sitting down beside him and resting a hand on his back.

Louis gave himself a few minutes to compose himself before sitting back up and wiping his face. “I feel ridiculous,” He laughed slightly. “We aren’t even broken up.”

“Doesn’t mean whatever’s going on doesn’t hurt though,” Ed pointed out. “You want to talk about it?”

“He’s hurting because of the things being said to me. Daisy cried after the concert last night because of things she heard being said about me. So, Harry isn’t sure,” Louis took a steadying breath, the lump back in his throat. “He isn’t sure about our relationship because he doesn’t want me or my family to have to deal with that.” Louis wiped more aggressively at his face that time. He was sick of crying.

“I’m really sorry. I’m sure he will come around. He loves you too much to let you go.”

“You didn’t hear him say it though. He genuinely sounded like he wasn’t sure about us.”

“Whatever happens, I’ll still be your friend though,” Ed said.

Louis offered him a smile before glancing down at his phone that vibrated.

_Get home safely_

Louis locked his phone, letting out a shuddering breath. This may actually be over.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis was curled up on his couch in the world’s biggest sweatshirt (that he actually believes is Harry’s, but he’s not going to admit that to anyone), and sweatpants that he’s probably been wearing for a few days now.

Ed is sitting on the other couch reading his book and sipping his tea. Louis had tried to get rid of him, but he wouldn’t budge. Louis is both annoyed and thankful for that as he’s certainly once he’s alone he wouldn’t probably break down altogether.

Louis reached for his own tea off of the table and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch to wrap himself in. “You’re Mum is coming over today right?” Ed asked, not looking up from his book.

“Yeah,” Louis answered before taking a sip of his tea.

“You should go shower then and I’ll pick up a little bit. You look gross.”

Louis gasped, surprised by how blunt he was. “What?”

Ed looked over at Louis. “You look gross mate. I say this because I love you.”

“I didn’t realize being friends with you would entail you bullying me,” Louis said, sticking his tongue out.

Ed just laughed. “Well, get used to it. Now, finish your tea and get cleaned up. I’ll go to the store to restock your fridge while she visits so you can have some time with her.”

Louis smiled softly. “Thank you. I’ll give you my card.”

Ed just waved a hand dismissively before turning back to his book. “No worries mate.”

Louis wanted to argue, but he didn’t have the energy. He finished off his tea before retreating to one of the guest rooms. He refused to sleep in the master bedroom without Harry, so when they had returned home the other day he promptly grabbed some clothes and moved it into a different room.

The shower was relaxing and certainly overdue. He’s surprised Ed hasn’t forced him in sooner. He couldn’t have been the best smelling person. It’s only 3 days, but still. Given the cocoon he’s constantly wrapped himself in he’s sure that made him stink faster.

By the time he got out he had a text from his Mum saying she would be there in about an hour. He made quick work of getting dressed and combing out his hair. He could at least appear to be out together. Once again, they weren’t actually broken up. Well, yet at least. Since that text telling him to get home safely neither has spoken to the other. He’s received loads of texts from the lads, but he hasn’t been able to answer those either.

He thinks Ed knows what he gets a text from one of them, but shortly after Louis sees it, and surely makes some type of face of guilt before locking his phone and putting it back, Ed picks his up and starts texting for a few minutes. Most likely texting one of them to get and give updates. Once again, making him both love and hate Ed.

When Louis came back downstairs he could see things had been straightened out and a candle was lit in the living room making it smell nice. He wandered around till he found Ed in the kitchen loading the dishwasher. “You really didn’t have to pick up. I’ve been the slob,” He chuckled softly.

“It’s no bother,” Ed smiled, closing the hatch and hitting the start button on the machine. “If you want to just check the list I made and add anything to it you want I’ll head out. Just gonna go get dressed.”

Louis nodded as Ed left the room. He walked over and checked the list Ed had going of things Louis needed. This was a moment he was glad Ed was here, as he probably would starve without someone. Everything seemed good. Louis grabbed the pen though and added ice cream at the bottom. He was feeling cliche and wanted to watch stupid sappy movies and cry into a carton of ice cream.

Louis stands back and waits as Ed comes back in and looks at his addition. He sees a small shake of his head and smile, but he doesn’t say anything. “I’ll be back then. Want me to wait till your Mum is gone?”

“No, it’s okay. Just come back whenever. Thank you, Ed, really.”

Ed smiled and patted Louis’ shoulder. “Anytime. Have fun with you Mum.”

Louis went to the window and watched as Ed left. Once he was gone Louis went back to the living room and flicked on the t.v. He figures he’ll just channel surf till his Mum arrives. He’s proud of himself for not checking any of his social media since he left. He was hurting enough, he didn’t need to see anything to make it worse.

He supposes he should’ve remembered that news and gossip shows were a thing because as he’s looking through channels he pauses on one when he sees a picture of Harry and sees the words ‘without his ring’. He freezes and watches. Watches as the person talks about several Tweets and pictures from the concert last night all talking about one thing. The ring missing from Harry’s left ring finger.

There are pictures of him then. People did apparently see him and Ed at the airport. You can see how tired and defeated looks. You can see when he’s leaned over crying, Ed patting his back. Louis is breathing heavily now. He doesn’t know what to do. He just stares, his ears ringing and sound muffled.

He reaches for his phone, trying to get his eyes to focus as he hits his first speed dial. It rings and rings and rings. No answer. He tries again. Same thing. He tries one last time, but nothing. Harry won’t answer. He tries to reason that at least it’s ringing out. At least it’s not getting ignored and the phone isn’t turned off. Maybe he’s not by it? Maybe it’s on silent?

He caves then. When he hits end and sees the blue bird on his screen. He regrets it the minute he taps it. His notifications are crazy full and all anyone is talking about is the pictures and missing ring. Some are sad, some are confused, some are nice and hoping for the best, and others are hating on Louis. They’re blaming him or calling him names or cheering that he must be gone.

“Oh, Boobear.” Louis jumps at the gentle voice. He turns and sees his Mum standing behind him, looking at his screen.

Louis breaks. “Mummy,” He whined, tears falling freely.

Jay comes around the couch quickly, sitting beside her son and pulling him into her arms. “I know, it’s okay. I’m right here,” She assured. “Just cry.”

Louis did just that. He held onto his mother and cried. He cried until no more tears would fall and until his voice was hoarse. “I love him, Mum. I just don’t understand,” He choked out.

“I don’t either. Only Harry knows what’s going through his head. We just need to let him work through it. You know how much he loves you, Louis. You guys will figure something out. No matter what though I’m here for you. You just tell me what you need from me.”

“This snuggle is nice,” Louis said, smiling softly and hugging his Mum closer.

Jay smiled, running her fingers through Louis’ hair. “You’ve always loved my snuggles.”

“Cause I’m a Momma's boy.”

“I know you are. My baby,” She teased. “You’re taking care of yourself right?”

“Ed is taking care of me,” Louis laughed. “But yes, I’m doing okay. Just sad.”

“Harry did come and say goodbye to all of us before we had to leave for the airport,” Jay commented.

Louis’ ears perked up at that. “And?”

“He looked miserable but smiled for the girls. He hugged me tight and cried for a minute. He said he said he was scared and to tell you that he loves you. I told him I knew you loved him too and that when he was ready you’d be here.”

“I will be. I might slap him for putting me through this, but I’m still going to be here. Until he tells me it’s over it’s not.”

“Exactly. Why don’t you grab your phone and log off of everything? You don’t need to worry about any rumors. Just deal with what’s real okay?”

Louis nodded. He grabbed his phone, logging off of all his social media before locking the device again. He went to the kitchen with his Mum while she made them some tea. They were talking about the flight home and the girls and Dan. They were on their second cuppa when Ed returned, coming in with both arms full of bags. “Hello again Jay,” He smiled.

“Nice to see you, Ed. Thank you for taking care of Louis here. Let me help you,” She said, grabbing some bags from him.

“It’s no problem. What are friends for right?” Louis rolled his eyes but smiled. The three worked together to put things away, Jay pouring Ed some tea after. “So, you two having a good time catching up? How you feeling Lou?”

Louis looked down and played with the hem of his shirt. “Harry’s not wearing his ring.”

Ed frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Louis shrugged. “It’s fine. Well, it’s not, but, still. He’ll call, I’m sure,” Louis said, nodding as if trying to convince himself.

“I know he will. You guys are going to work through this.”

“I made him log out of his socials for the time being as well,” Jay said.

“Good thinking. All of it is mostly bullshit anyway.” Jay agreed. Louis just sighed but agreed as well. He needed to tell himself that. It was all bullshit.

Once they finished their tea they went back to the living room and played some card games together. As it got later Jay and Louis talked again. He told her that she could let the girls know they were having some troubles, as he’s sure they’re confused seeing things. He didn’t want to talk about it more than he had to though so he told her to tell them he would call them when he was ready. He hugged her tightly goodbye, thanking her for being with him for a while.

Ed brought out a carton of ice cream and spoons once she was gone. Louis just smiled and turned on a cheesy romance to watch. They both made fun of the movie while they ate way too much ice cream. Louis’ not sure how he managed to roll himself to bed aftward, but once he was curled up and sighed feeling content.

He grabbed his phone when it vibrated, squinting at the bright screen in the dark room.

_I still have the ring. Don’t worry_


	17. Chapter 17

Another week had passed and the two had yet to talk to each other. Ed continued to stay with Louis, though he had to leave in a few days to get ready for a tour of his own. Louis was doing okay, he’s been staying distracted by working. He decided to add two new classes to run so making all the lesson plans and interacting with the students was keeping him preoccupied.

Ed was wonderful too. He kept him fed and made sure he showered regularly and took breaks. Louis wasn’t sure how he was going to survive once he was gone. Ed has also managed to keep Louis off of absolutely everything. Louis was frustrated but knew it would only hurt if he saw things that were being said.

He has sent a couple texts to his sisters and they keep nagging him to reach out to Harry already, but Louis felt this was something he needed to wait for Harry to reach out to him on. He told Harry how he feels. Louis isn’t the one with the issue. Harry needs to sort himself out and call Louis.

“Alright, I’ve made a list,” Ed said, walking to Louis’ office and sitting on the small couch in there. Harry insisted they have a love seat there in case he wanted to lounge while Louis’ worked.

“A list of what?” Louis asked, looking over the top of his computer.

“Of what you need to do. So I know you won’t die when I leave. We’re going to go over it then you’re going to shower and we’re going to play a game. You’ve been sitting in front of the screen too long.”

“Okay Mum,” Louis groaned but smiled. “Let me just upload this and I’ll come sit,” He said, turning back to his screen. He clicked a few more buttons before the assignment was posted. He logged out of his account and shut his computer down before walking over and sitting beside Ed.

Ed showed him the paper and he really did have things mapped out for Louis. Louis felt like such a child and it made him laugh, but he was very thankful Ed took the time to do this for him. They talked for about an hour before Ed shooed him to the bathroom for a shower, telling him he would set up FIFA for them.

Once Louis was cleaned up he grabbed the basket, deciding he should probably start taking care of his own laundry. He got the load going before grabbing him and Ed a snack before sitting beside him on the couch. It was a lot of fun. The two kept yelling at each other and laughing while they played. Louis felt really happy for a change.

Several hours passed before they got bored. Ed went to cook them some dinner while Louis checked his emails and responded to students. He was in the middle of answering a question when his phone dinged. He glanced over at the screen, going to just clear the notification for now before he saw Harry’s name.

He picked up the device, unlocking the screen, and opening his messages.

_I love you_

Louis just stared at the message. He waited to see if anything else would come through, but nothing else happened. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. They hadn't said anything to each other in a week. Louis technically hadn’t said anything since he left, Harry’s two texts the only thing that was exchanged before.

Louis thought for a moment before typing back, wanting to still assure Harry he was there. Hoping that if he did Harry would come around sooner.

_I love you too. Always x_

Once again he waited. He saw it go from delivered to read. He waited for the text bubbles to pop up. But nothing happened. That was the end of that. Well, at least Harry knew.

He forced himself to put his phone back down and finish his email. Once he was done he went to grab his laundry. He folded everything and put it away before finding Ed in the kitchen putting their plates together. “Harry texted me. Said he loved me,” Louis said, thanking Ed for this plate before sitting across from him at the table.

“Well, that’s good. Right? Did you answer him?” Ed asked.

“I told him I loved him too. I mean, obviously. That was it though. He read the message, but hasn’t said anything else.”

Ed nodded. “Okay. Well, he’s coming around I think. I’ve known the guy for a while, he is trying, believe it or not. I think him telling you that he loves you is a really good thing.”

“Have uh, you heard from him at all?”

“I have. Do you want to know anything?”

Louis shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe? Just, is he okay?”

“He’s okay. The lads are taking good care of him,” Ed assured.

“Does he ask about me?”

“Yes,” Ed smiled.

Louis nodded, more to himself than anything. “Okay,” He breathed. He nodded to himself one more time before finally digging into his dinner. They changed topics, Louis just needed to move on before he started overthinking anything or prying for more details.

He knew Ed would only tell him things if he asked and even then he would tell him general things or small details, obviously not going to blab everything Harry told him as Harry was talking to Ed as a friend. So it wasn’t his place to reveal everything to Louis. Just as he wouldn’t tell Harry everything Louis said to him.

Ed let Louis go to bed after dinner, assuring him he would get things cleaned up. Louis thanked him and made his way to the guest bedroom he had been sleeping in. He laid in bed, curled up in his blanket before he reached for his phone. He sighed, staring at the device before finally just clicking through and hitting the number.

He waited, and waited, he was ready to accept defeat again when the line clicked. His breath hitched as he waited. The line was connected, but neither was saying anything. “H-haz?” Louis finally whispered.

Louis could hear a sniffle before a soft, “Hi Lou.”

Louis himself was on the verge of crying, he hadn’t realized how badly he missed that voice. “How, how are you?” He breathed out slowly, trying to keep his voice clear.

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted.

Louis nodded before remembering Harry couldn’t see him. “That’s okay. I’m right here.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth he could hear Harry start sobbing on the other end. Louis took a steadying breath so he wouldn’t cry as well. They didn’t both need to be a mess right now. “I’m right here love, just let it out,” Louis said softly. “I still love you, I’m always going to love you. I’m still here.”

Harry continued to cry for a few minutes before they slowed down to the occasional whimper. “I love you too,” He hiccuped. “I need to go.”

Louis wanted to scream at him to stay on the line. Beg him to keep talking, to say something about what was happening. But he didn’t. “Oh, okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said before suddenly ending the call.

Louis wasn’t sure if he was supposed to feel better or worse after that. He placed his phone on the charger before settling in again. The more time that passed the more worried Louis got. He thought this would be an open and shut case. He thought Harry would maybe take a day or two before he realized it was all ridiculous and call Louis telling him to come back and that they were fine. But he hasn’t.

Louis would still be here, he would still wait. But he wasn’t sure how long he would last. Wasn’t sure how long he could wait for Harry before he broke entirely. It’s only been a week and a half since Louis left, but to be uncertain of their future for even a few minutes was torture. He just wanted his boy back. Louis just wanted Harry.

He slept restlessly that night. So when the sun started streaming in he groaned in misery. He was exhausted. He forced himself out of bed around nine, knowing that if he didn’t get up soon Ed would come knocking at his door to check and see if he needed to kick Louis’ ass into gear.

He needed to know what was going on though. So as soon as he walked into the kitchen where Ed was preparing their tea he told him as such. “I need to check my socials.”

“You sure?” Ed asked.

“Yes. You can even sit next to me while I do it and if it gets too much you have permission to confiscate my phone.”

Ed sighed and nodded. He put everything to the side and went with Louis to the living room, the two sitting next to each other while Louis logged back into things. He just searched the One Direction tag, wanting to see the lads' pictures and some clips from the concerts. It still hurt, seeing posts about the missing ring.

Harry was smiling, but Louis could tell how fake it was. He saw how one of the lads was constantly next to him, him never standing somewhere on his own. In the last clip he watched, he noticed something. He played it again and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. He smiled softly when he noticed it.

It may not be on his finger, but sure enough, Harry’s ring was on a chain wrapped around Harry’s neck, tucked into his shirt. If Harry hadn’t been wearing it with a few buttons undone Louis would’ve missed it.

He didn’t need to see any more. If he stayed on he would find something that would hurt him so he logged back out and closed everything. “You good?” Ed asked.

“I’m good,” Louis responded. He was still sad and confused and anxious, but seeing the ring still on Harry somehow gave him more hope than he has felt since he left. He just had to keep telling himself they were going to be okay. They had to be.


	18. Chapter 18

“Boys are fucking stupid,” Louis complained, kicking the ball hard against the side wall, ducking when it hit hard and flew right back at him.

Eleanor’s eyes widened. “Jesus Lou, the power in that kick was scary.

“I’m imagining the ball is Harry’s face,” Louis said, putting another one down, this kick harder than the last, the ball hitting the wall and flying off in another direction. Eleanor jumped at the loud noise it made when it hit.

“I’m going to need a helmet,” She said quietly. Louis laughed. “You’re really pissed at him then huh?”

“Not that pissed,” Louis said as he swung his leg for another kick, the ball actually hitting the wall hard enough it flew right back at him into his gut. “Fuck,” Louis groaned, hunched over. “I deserved that.”

Eleanor laughed before walking over and rubbing his back. “Harry just hit you back apparently,” She tried to tease. She frowned however when Louis was slightly shaking. “Lou?”

Louis sat down on his but, leaning back and wiping his tears. “God I’m pathetic,” He laughed self-deprecatingly.

“No, you’re not. You’re hurt, it’s understandable,” Eleanor assured, sitting down beside him.

Louis sighed and laid down on his back. “I am so over being sad about it though. Now I’m just annoyed and over it. It’s been a little over two weeks. I’m sorry, but if he’s still unsure then I don’t know if we’re going to make it. He’s still barely talking to me. I get the occasional text from him, saying that he loves me or just that he’s doing fine or asking if I’m fine. Like, no, I’m not fucking fine,” Louis said. “Ahh!” He screamed, just needing to release his frustration.

Eleanor just sat and listened, waiting till Louis’ breathing evened out some. “Bit better?” She asked.

“I could scream a few more times,” Louis said.

“Want to do it now?”

Louis shook his head. “Nah, not ready for them quite yet.”

“Wanna just lay in silence for a few minutes then?”

“Yes please.”

So they did just that. Eleanor laid down beside him and they were quiet. Ed had left about 4 days ago. Louis tried to make it on his own, but the longer time passes and then those stupid random texts from Harry were slowly driving him insane. So he called Eleanor last night. Luckily school was out for the week so she showed up twenty minutes later with a bag and they just went to bed and this morning Louis caught her up on everything. He had the sudden urge to start breaking shit so they went outside so Louis could kick the ball against the back cement wall.

“I want to get shit-faced,” Louis finally decided, sitting up. “We’re going out tonight and I’m going to drink until I pass out. You with me?”

“Hell yeah, but I’ll probably refrain just a little bit. Someone should make sure you don’t kill yourself,” She noted.

Louis rolled his eyes. They got up, going to different bathrooms to shower and get dressed. Louis pulled on some jeans and a plaid patterned shirt. He found Eleanor after in a white one-piece that had a belt. She also had her purse and sunglasses on top of her head ready to go. “Ready to go?”

She nodded and the two made their way out. They went and got some food first, chatting while they ate, Louis already starting his drinking. He made it through about 3 pints while they had their dinner. “You better not be heavy, because I can tell I’ll end up carrying you by the end of the night,” Eleanor laughed.

Louis just smiled, enjoying his buzz. “You love me though. I’m your best friend.”

“Lord knows why,” She laughed.

Louis ordered a shot before they left. While they walked down the street Louis had his arm linked with Eleanor. They made their way to their first bar. They drank and laughed and danced for about an hour before Louis wanted to go to another place. By this point, he was really feeling it.

Louis leaned into Eleanor for support. He had one arm wrapped around her neck, her hand coming up to link fingers with him. He grabbed onto her other hand with his right, holding it close to his chest while he pulled her close to kiss her cheek. “Louis,” She complained, pulling a face before laughing. “You smell gross.”

“I love you,” He smiled. “I feel so much better already.”

“Of course you do. We started way too early,” She noted. The sun was just getting ready to go down. They were in for a long night.

They stumbled into their next bar, Louis ordering himself more shots. Eleanor took some, getting herself on the tipsy side, but still coherent enough to take care of the two of them. They made their way to the dance floor, Eleanor cackling as Louis shook his ass around at her and made her spin him.

It was the most fun Louis has had in weeks. By the time they stumbled back into the house, it was nearing three in the morning. They were laughing, Eleanor doing her best to keep Louis upright. She pushed Louis onto his bed before walking around to lock the house up. When she came back Louis was groaning, kicking his legs around, clearly stuck in his pants that were half down. “Strip me, woman!” He called when he noticed her giggling in the doorway. “Come on pants, get the fuck off,” He whined like a toddler.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, going over and yanking his pants off. She dug around in his clothes forcing him to lift his legs and his hips so she could put a pair of sweat shorts on him. “Sit up so we can change your shirt,” She instructed.

“No shirt. Too hot,” He complained.

“Whatever, you still have to sit up so I can take it off then.” Louis groaned but sat up letting her remove the garment. She went back to her room to change into her pajamas before finding her way back and getting under the covers with Louis. “Feel better?”

“Nope, I have one more stupid idea,” He smiled. He reached over, grabbing his phone and hitting the first speed dial. Eleanor reached to stop him, but he pushed her away. He heard the voicemail message come up while he continued to fight off Eleanor. Once the beep sounded he started yelling into the phone. “Hello, Harold. Boy, do I have some stuff to say to your pretty face,” He started. “Eleanor, stop, I’m talking to my fiance,” He said swatting at her, moving to get off the bed so he could run away from her prying hands. “You're a right twat you know that Harry? I’ve done nothing but love and support your perky little ass and assure you we would be okay and you go and pull this shit?”

“Louis, hand me the phone,” Eleanor scolded, standing on the other side of the counter from him. He was forcing her in circles which was quickly making them both dizzy.

“No. I’m not done,” He said to her. “Anyway, sorry she keeps interrupting us, Princess. Where was I? Oh right, fook you. But also I miss you and I love you. Though, I also am very tired of waiting. You need to come home. The guest bedroom sucks. I want to sleep in my own bed, but I can’t because it hurts. You need to, Eleanor god dammit get away from me. I’ll lick you!” He threatened.

“He’s drunk off his ass Harry!” She shouted.

“I’m not. I’m totally sober,” He slurred before hiccuping. “Anywho, get your head out of your ass and call me and fix this. Or, or you can just send your ring back,” He said finally. He opened his mouth to say more when Eleanor finally caught him and tackled him to the ground, taking the phone from him.

“Hi Harry, it’s Eleanor. Please just, ignore this. Let me get him sobered up and rested and everything.

Louis fought against her hold and got the phone back. “I kicked a ball and pretended it was your face,” He said. “So take that. Eleanor, if you try to hit me in the nuts again I’ll call the cops.”

“Fine, finish your stupid message,” She said, throwing her hands up and walking away.

“There, now it’s just me and you. Or me and your voicemail cause why would you answer my calls?” Louis suddenly was hit with a wave of sadness. “You’re not taking my calls,” He breathed. “Haz,” He whined before crying. “Stop hurting me, please!” He begged. “Please,” He said, choking on the lump forming in his throat. The phone beeped at him, signaling that the message was as long as it could be and the line went dead.

Louis wrapped his arms around himself and started sobbing. Eleanor came rushing back into the room and pulled him into her arms. “It’s okay, you’re okay.” She managed to get him up and back into bed, letting him cuddle close trying to be the small spoon. “You’re okay,” She whispered again as he cried himself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

“You know your stupid decision to get drunk off your ass has already caused quite the stir,” Eleanor said as soon as Louis opened his eyes. She was already up and showered and dressed, sitting beside him on the bed. Louis groaned, rubbing his temples. “Water and painkillers are right beside you on the table,” She added. “It’s also one in the afternoon.”

Louis forced himself up, popping the painkillers in his mouth and swallowing them down, chugging the entire glass of water. “At least sleeping at long has eased the headache some,” He commented. “And what are you talking about?”

Eleanor turned her phone to Louis, which was way too bright for his opinion so it took him a moment to actually focus on the screen.

**Celebrity New @celebupdates**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** was seen out last night with close friend @ **EleanorCalder** getting quite cozy with a kiss to the cheek. Does this confirm the Larry separation?_

“Well, this should be fun,” Louis said sarcastically.

“There’s more,” She said, scrolling for a second before turning the phone again.

**One Direction New @1Dupdates**

_Did anyone else hear that the next two @_ **_OneDirection_ ** _concerts are postponed and @_ **_Harry_Styles_ ** _abruptly got on a plane first thing this morning? What the hell is going on?!_

“Oh,” Louis said.

“Yeah, oh.”

The two suddenly jumped when a door was slammed. “What the fuck,” Louis breathed. Who the hell is in his house?

Suddenly Harry came storming into the room, eyes red, posturing big, anger radiating off him in waves. “Get the fuck out of my house,” He said staring right at Eleanor, voice deeper and slower than he’s ever heard come out of his mouth. Eleanor and Louis were frozen. “Now!” He yelled.

Louis turned to Eleanor and nodded. She got up off the bed, grabbing her things. “Good luck,” She whispered to Louis before leaving the room.

The two waited a few minutes until they heard the door close, a lot softer than when Harry had entered. Then, it was a standoff. The two stayed where they were, glaring at each other. “We doing this then?” Louis asked, slowly standing up.

“Yup,” Harry said.

“Alright then.” Louis took a deep breath. “What the fuck!” He yelled.

“No, what the fuck to you!” Harry yelled back. “Are you out of your mind going out with her and pulling that shit? Doing you have any idea of the field day you’ve given people? What fun they’re having writing about this?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “That’s not my fucking problem now, is it? You've been the absolute worst, I’m just trying to keep myself together. So yeah, I decided I want to go out and get drunk with my friend. You’re just going to have to get the fuck over it,” Louis yelled back, stepping more into Harry’s space.

“You know how I feel about her. Do you know how much it hurt to see you that close and kissing her?”

“It was on the fucking cheek, holy hell. And we’ve been over this, just a friend. I’m not a cheater!” Louis yelled, getting really pissed. “You haven’t talked to me in weeks either, and you have the fucking nerve to show up just to scream at me? I have half a mind to clock you in the face.” Harry looked guilty for a moment before shaking it off. Louis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Weeks Harry,” He repeated. “I’ve been sitting here for weeks, needing someone here with me while I slowly lose my mind. I need you to just answer me. Is this over?”

Harry frowned, his posture finally slumped and voice getting quiet again. “I don’t want it to be, no.”

Louis released the breath he feels as though he’s been holding since that night. “Thank God,” He whispered. “I’m still really fucking pissed at you,” He added.

Harry reached up and pulled at his curls. “I know, I’m so fucking sorry. I listened to your voicemail, then I saw pictures and fuck. I just need to get here.”

Louis sat on the edge of the bed, patting beside him. Harry went and sat next to him. “Why did you take your ring off?” Louis asked. It had been driving him nuts. “I know you were still wearing it around your neck, but still.”

“I still wanted it on me, but I just couldn’t think while feeling it on my finger. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“You can’t do this again Harry,” Louis said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “We need to talk things out. I can’t have you doubt this in any way and just send me random texts and everything.”

“I’m so sorry,” Harry said, tears now sliding down his cheeks.

“Things got so much worse with all this, people made up new things and were saying so much shit. The exact thing that caused this. I still want to be with you though. It hurt and I hate all of what they said, but it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t change how I feel about you. How much I want this. How willing I am to fight to keep it. I need to know that you are too,” Louis said, a begging tone to his voice.

“I do. I want this, I want you. I’m really sorry Louis. Please let me fix it.”

“We will. It’ll take a bit of time, but we’re going to be okay Harry,” Louis said. “Sorry about my drunken voicemail by the way.”

“It hurt a lot. You were so angry but sounded so broken up and it hurt and I was stupid and I hate myself,” Harry admitted, squeezing his nails into the palms on his hands.

Louis frowned, reaching over and unclenching them “Stop that.”

“Sorry.”

Louis turned to look at Harry. He looked exhausted. “Hey,” He said quietly. Harry looked over at him. “I still love you. You know that right?”

Harry offered him a small smile. “I still love you too. Never stopped.”

Louis nodded once. “Good. I think you need some rest. You look like shit.”

Harry pouted. “So do you.”

“I’m well aware,” Louis laughed. “I also want to go back to our room, so get up,” Louis said, pushing at him.

Harry laughed and stood up, waiting for Louis. He was thankful when he reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling him along back to their room. Harry changed into more comfortable clothes and the two got into bed, laying down beside each other. “Lou,” Harry said ever so softly after a few minutes.

“Hmm.”

“Can you kiss me please?”

Louis didn’t respond, he just rolled to his side and leaned over Harry kissing him softly on the lips. It made Harry start quietly crying again. “Do you want me to hold you?” Louis asked.

“Please.”

Louis got Harry turned on his side and pulled him back into his chest. “Rest now. We will talk more later. It’s okay. We’re gonna be okay,” Louis said, assuring them both.

“We’re gonna be okay,” Harry repeated, letting his eyes close.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry and Louis were laying in bed, facing one another and just staring. “I still kind of want to slap you,” Louis commented suddenly.

“Would it make you feel better?” Harry asked.

Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m going to actually slap you, Harold. I’ll probably just print out a picture of your face and put it on my soccer ball.”

Harry scowled at him. “Rude.”

“You brought this on yourself,” Louis stated.

“Fine,” Harry sighed. “If it’ll make you feel better go for it.”

“I will.”

“Okay then.”

“Good.”

“Great.”

“Awesome.”

“Oh my God,” Harry chuckled. “You’re insufferable.”

“I’m feeling particularly sassy toward you for the time being. So you’re going to have to live with it,” Louis shrugged.

“I probably deserve it.”

“Damn right you do.”

“Can I still get a kiss?” Harry asked hopefully.

Louis pursed his lips and pretended to think about it. “I suppose you can have one,” He finally said. He leaned over and gave him the quickest peck ever.

“Lou,” Harry whined. “Please.” Louis just leaned over and gave him another quick peck. Harry pouted.

Louis sighed dramatically. “Fine.” He rolled over, straddling Harry’s waist and grabbing his face in his hands before leaning in and capturing Harry’s lips in a kiss. It was slow and sweet, their lips moving gently against one another. When Louis finally pulled back Harry was smiling up at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Louis rolled back off him, sitting up more in bed and leaning against the headboard. “How long you home for?”

“I’ll have to fly back tomorrow. I managed to get to postpone those two concerts at least, but we can’t really do any more than that,” Harry said. He hesitated for a minute, biting his lip before turning back to Louis. “Are you uh, going to come back with me?”

“Do you want me to?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “I’d really like it if you did, yeah. I want to keep working on us and getting better. Can’t do that too well if I’m so far away from you.”

“I agree. I suppose I’ll go with you,” Louis sighed.

“We’ll be meeting the lads in Australia,” Harry said.

Louis nodded. “How are they all?” He asked.

Harry shrugged. “Okay. They’ve been hounding me but also been helping to keep me together. Niall especially has been a right mess,” He laughed.

“Of course he has. He’s probably going to suffocate me in a hug when I see him. Or kiss me, I never know what he’s going to do.”

Harry frowned and grumbled, “He better not kiss you.”

Louis just chuckled. “You’re so jealous.”

“Mine,” Harry said, curling himself around Louis.

Louis smiled softly and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “I’ve missed you claiming me like this,” He admitted. “Been too worried about if I still was.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said again. “It just, it really hurt Louis. I couldn’t stand seeing your sister cry and then hearing things when we left just drove me nuts. I feel like my life, as good as it is for me, is hurting the people I care most about. It is literally tearing me apart.”

“Oh love,” Louis cooed softly. “I’m sorry you feel that way. You need to talk to me yeah? It’s not your fault in any way. It’s a sucky thing, but I told you, it won’t stop me from loving you. Those people saying that stuff, mean nothing to me. You though, you mean everything.”

Harry closed his eyes, just relaxing into Louis. “You mean everything to me too.”

They continued to lay there for a few more minutes before agreeing they both needed a shower. They grabbed their clothes before going to the bathroom and sharing the shower. After getting cleaned and dressed they went downstairs, Louis making them tea, then sitting at the table. “Oh, I’ll be right back,” Louis said, rushing back upstairs.

Harry waited patiently, smiling when Louis came back in the room, looking at him confused when he walked over and stood in front of him. “Everything alright?” He asked.

Louis nodded before sinking down to one knee. He held Harry’s ring out that he took off the necklace chain. “Will you still marry me?”

Harry nodded quickly and held his left hand out, it shaking slightly. “Of course I will. Want nothing more.”

Louis slid the piece of jewelry onto Harry’s ring finger before standing up to kiss him. Harry held him close, savoring the kiss. Once Louis was sat down again Harry reached over and grabbed his hand on the table. He pulled his phone out, snapping a picture.

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** and I are fine. Sorry for all the confusion and the scare. We are still very much engaged. I wish you would let up on him though. I love this man with all my heart and it kills me to see people trying to hurt him. Please treat people with kindness x_

Harry showed Louis the Tweet before posting it. “Thank you,” Louis said.

“Of course.” The two continued to sip their tea quietly. “So, Ed took good care of you?”

Louis nodded. “He was a good friend, yeah. Stayed with me until he absolutely had to leave. I’m glad you introduced us.”

“Me too. I’m glad he was here for you. Eleanor, not so much.”

“Harry,” Louis sighed.

“I know, I know. Just a friend. Fine, I’m glad you had her as well.”

Louis laughed. “You’re freaking face when you said that. It looked like it genuinely pained you to spit that out.”

“It did.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous,” He laughed.

“Can’t help it,” Harry shrugged.

They finished off the rest of their tea before moving to the couch to cuddle and watch a movie. For now, while they had time to themselves, they just wanted to be close to each other. Wanted as much of each other as they could get. At one point Harry dozed off. Louis texted his mother for a little bit letting her know what happened and that they were working through it. She was happy for them and let him know she was there if he needed anything.

He also texted Eleanor, apologizing to her for Harry screaming at her and that things were okay. She was glad to hear and told him no worries, she wasn’t upset by anything and understood.

The final person he texted was Ed who was beyond relieved and said he told him so. Louis sent him the middle finger emoji for that. He looked down at Harry who looked so peaceful against Louis. He smiled and gently tucked a curl behind his ear. He was happy. He knew they were still a tad on the rocks. He was terrified that something like this could happen again, but he was going to fight.

Louis knew Harry was the one for him and he was going to do whatever needed to keep him.


	21. Chapter 21

Louis and Harry were getting ready to leave the house to catch their flight. Louis was pouting about having to get up early again. “You can nap on the plane,” Harry said, finishing packing Louis’ bag for him.

“I don’t like sleeping on a plane. Wanna sleep in my bed, with you, and not go out into the real world.”

Harry walked over and sat beside Louis who was sitting up in bed with the comforter wrapped around, hair still a mess. Harry thought he looked quite cute, and he also wanted to just snuggle back up with him because he knew Louis would want to be the little spoon right now and he did love the chances he got to hold him instead. “Everything okay?”

Louis shrugged. “It’s been nice to hide away again. Not have people watching us. We’re fixing things and I don’t want this to ruin it. I don’t want people commenting and reading into anything.”

“I know. I’m sorry we don’t have more time to just be here in our own bubble,” Harry said, pulling the comforter back so he could hold Louis’ hand.

“Still not going to give up on me though, right? Once people start saying things again?”

“I won’t. I love you.”

That got Louis to reveal a small smile. “I love you too.”

“You ready to get dressed?”

“No. Dress me,” Louis whined. Harry rolled his eyes fondly before getting up and going to their closest. “Want my grey sweatshirt. I’m just going to keep these shorts on.”

“Okay,” Harry said, pulling the sweatshirt out and bringing it over. Louis lifted his arms up, Harry pulling the material over his head and down his torso. Louis got comfy, pulling the sleeves down over his hands and smiling. Harry smiled back, leaning down and giving him a kiss. “Up you go now so I can make the bed before we leave.”

Louis pouted one more time before forcing himself up to his feet. Harry fixed the sheets and laid the comforter back over the bed, smoothing it out and putting the pillows back in place. He pulled Louis’ bag over his shoulder before grabbing Louis’ hand and leading them out.

Paul was waiting for them out front, getting the boys when they slid into the back seat. Louis curled into Harry’s side, resting his eyes during the ride. Harry just let him snuggle close, wrapping an arm around him to keep him there. “Go ahead and sleep, I’ll wake you when we arrive.”

“Thank you,” Louis said, letting out a long yawn. He was asleep within minutes.

“You boys going okay again?” Paul asked, once Louis was letting out soft snores.

“I believe so yeah. Still talking some and working through it, but we’re getting better and falling back into a routine,” Harry said.

“Glad to hear. I enjoy Louis’ company, he’s a good lad. Good for you too,” Paul commented, smiling at Harry in the rearview mirror.

Harry smiled back and they left it at that. Harry scrolled around on social media and texted the boys letting them know their expected arrival time and when they should make it to the hotel. After he just pulled up a book he was reading on his kindle app and read for the rest of the drive.

When they started pulling up, Harry put his phone in his pocket and started to gently wake Louis. “Lou, we’re pulling. Need you to wake up,” He said softly, gently shaking him.

Louis groaned, before leaning back and rubbing his eyes with his sweater paws. He slowly blinked them over and looked over at Harry. “Hi.”

“Hi. Ready to get out?”

“I suppose,” Louis answered, stretching out.

They two climbed out of the car, going over to the sidewalk and waiting for Paul to park and bring the bags. Louis was standing with his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt, hood up, staring down still looking tired, just wanting to get on the plane.

Harry snapped a quick picture of him.

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** isn’t a morning person, but he looks cute and it makes me wanna snuggle with him all day. I love you Boo! X_

Louis phone of course dinged with the notification. He pulled his phone out and clicked around for a minute before tipping his head up to look at Harry with an eyebrow raised. Harry just offered him a smile. Louis looked back at his phone typing. Harry got a notification a second later.

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** creeper, but I love you too xx_

Harry smiled down at his phone before it vibrated again.

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** @ **Harry_Styles** well I love you both. Can’t wait to be reunited with my babies x_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_Jfc @ **NiallHoran** x_

“All set boys, let's go get through security,” Paul said, walking over.

Both boys pocketed their phones before following Paul. They got through everything relatively easily and Louis was thankful once they were able to get on the plane. Once settled, Harry reached over and took Louis’ hand into his own. “I’m really glad you’re coming back with me.”

Louis nodded. “Me too. It’ll be good for us. Don’t know that I’ll come to each show, might stay back in the hotel a couple of times. Just to sort of stay away some. Also, I decided to teach more classes so I need to work a little too obviously.”

“That’s fine, I understand.”

Once they were up in the air Louis tipped his head over to look at Harry again. “I have a question for you that’s been bugging me,” He said.

Harry turned towards him and furrowed his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“Why do you get so jealous of Eleanor? I mean, I’m literally gay so I could never like her like that anyway. She’s never shown any romantic interest in me either. I’m actually pretty sure she was telling me about a guy she’s been talking to recently. So there’s no way anything is going to happen. Plus, you know how I feel about cheating. I would never do something like that to someone, especially you.”

Harry looked down at their joined hands and nodded. “I know that. I honestly don’t know why I have such a hard time with it. Part of it is that selfish side that wants your attention on me. I get that you obviously can have other friends, but I want to be your best friend. So seeing the close bond you two have formed just gets to me. Which again, I know sounds incredibly stupid and slightly possessive, but I can’t help it.”

Louis squeezed his hand. “It’s alright. I don’t think you’re crazy, well, not too crazy,” He laughed softly. “And you are my best friend. However, I can’t gush about you to you,” He laughed again.

Harry laughed a little with him. “I suppose not,” He smiled. “I’ll work on it, I promise. Just don’t go cuddling up and kissing her cheek again please.”

Louis smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

The rest of the flight passed by rather quickly. Louis was happy when they landed, wanting to go right to the hotel and nap. Harry kept teasing him about how tired he was and cooing at how soft he looked. Louis just slapped him upside the head.

Luckily there weren’t any people crowded by the hotel so they got in no problem, going to find their room after retrieving the key. True to his word, Louis immediately flopped down on the bed, face buried into the pillow. When he didn’t feel a weight join him he turned and looked over his shoulder. “Get your ass over here and hold me. I’m little spoon.”

“I’m coming, just give me a minute to get out of my jeans.” Harry unbuttoned and pulled his jeans off, tossing them to the side of the room. He pulled his shirt off too, deciding to just stay in his boxers.

“Hazza,” Louis whined, now under the blanket and on his side. He wiggled himself back, clearly getting impatient.”

Harry laughed, finally climbing in bed, scooting under the blankets. He reached out, wrapping an arm around Louis’ middle and pulling him back into his chest. “I’ve got you.”

Louis relaxed into Harry’s arms, snuggling further into the bed before yawning. “Love you,” He said softly.

“I love you too.”


End file.
